Rage Against The Machine
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Natives in the City of Jump are getting restless. Feeling the restrictions of the overauthoritive lawmakers, the underaged population is ready to do anything to change things. A brand new superpower and a whole lotta rebellion. Change is coming...RobRae.
1. All The Kids Aren't Alright

Disclaimer: Yeah, everything that's owned by someone else, that ain't mine. Rebelle, and RJ are though.

SO: A Titans fic. With a few OC's that have a part in the plot, but aren't anywhere near perfect. Still there? Good. Promise I'll make this worth the trouble it was to click on and scroll through it. Any suggestions, comments, criticisms are welcome.

* * *

" What the hell took you so long to get home! "

" Chill mother, I had detention. "

" Oh. Well you know dear, I worry. The city is dangerous for teenagers. "

" Yeah, yeah. "

" What did you do this time? "

" History teacher told me I was the reason that teenagers are checked at the airport for hazardous material and hold up the lines for good decent people and well-behaved children. I told him to stow it in his overhead compartment. "

" Rebelle Avalon! "

" Uh oh...The full-name. Look, I'll talk to you later mom! Gotta work on my homework and all! Goodbye! "

Shoving herself back against the door to her room, the less than average teenage girl from the City of Jump. Sighing slightly as she slid down the entrance to her sanctuary and sat down on her carpeted floor, one black sharpie decorated hand lifted to rake through black tendrils as a sigh escaped her lips. Brown eyes peeked out from under the curtain of black, and red and pink, and blue, and whatever other color she thought of it to piss her mother and school off with, towards the thigh-high stack of text books thrown into the living space previously. And of all the things she expected to come out of her mouth, a chuckle was the last thing." Damn...Jump City sucks..."

And unless you were a Teen Titan or reasonably successful or well-paid villain or over the age of 21, Jump City life did suck. Standing up finally, the less than average teenage girl moved over toward her bed and flopped upon it to contemplate her existence in the great scheme of things. As teenagers tended to do from time to time when things began to suck more than they usually did.

As she had established earlier, Jump City sucked. Now being a teenager, you'd already be familiar with life sucking at certain points. At that particular age, there were definite points where you were very sure the whole world was against you and you having any kind of happiness. Hormones, school, social lives, or lack there of, special events and developing a sense of personality, definitely had a hand in making your life hell. But given the unique problems that Jump City seemed to be plagued by, there were extra additions.

Sneering slightly as she thought of the other things she had to deal with living in this city, the unaverage girl reached over and pressed the power button on her stereo. Shuffling through the discs, her other hand adjusts the bass for the type of music she was planning on listening to. Mulling over her life and what was going wrong with it always left her being annoyed enough to try and blow out the windows of her room with music.

Finally, after considering it for a few seconds, the girl dressed in black chose a CD. Cycling through the songs with break-neck speed, her dark-skinned, sharpie decorated hand stopped on the second to last track. Hitching up her jeans to keep them from sliding off her, she always did hate belts, she turned the volume up all the way and flopped onto her bed in the same place.

" I'm not okay..."

Her mother would be in there soon. To talk about her getting detention. For she was called the second her daughter had started to be an upstart in the class. Not that she was a bad student. Nor did she consider herself to be a juvenile. The school system was just scary about teenagers and those that went against the rules and class order. It was true, she wasn't supposed to insult the teachers like that, but what was she supposed to do? He was badmouthing all teens. There was one thing she couldn't put up with, and it was someone insulting her and standing there to take it. She thought she had been polite. She had told the man that she did not agree with what he was saying. It wasn't her fault at all that he blew it. She was being considerate, polite, kind, courteous and all that other Girl Scout crap that fed them as children. She even offered to get him to his car in the parking lot after school. By way of her foot and the window, but it was only after he questioned her education and career plans, and whether or not she would attend a jail by the time she was 30.

" I'm not okay..."

Ever since the HIVE academy came up and the Teen Titans had to stop disturbances, the adult population had turned on the teenage population. Rules were invoked. Restrictions placed. Punishments enforced. And tolerance kicked down to zero. In order to prevent anymore teens from turning into problems and destructive forces the schools cut down on creativity and adolescent pranks. Things that were once considered what kids did were just unacceptable. Like what she had done, while it warranted detention for speaking to a teacher like that, it didn't warrant her being held after-school everyday this week and the next and having to talk to the police. To be warned that if she became violent they would not have any compassion in her capture and sentence. Treated like she had done some grave offence. Like she was supposed to just sit there and take it, be quiet and follow the rules to the letter to keep the order of things from being disrupted.

" I'm not okay..."

But she wasn't like that. A lot of teenagers weren't like that. Oh, there were those, eager to please, rich so they got a little leeway, those that didn't naturally cause trouble in the first place, and those that took it so they wouldn't get in the trouble she did. Everything had changed just because people were afraid, angry and upset. All of them, blamed teenagers. They feared any form of disruption to be a give-way to another powerhouse that would take the city apart. So resistance had to be stopped. While she was all-for the preservation of the city, being suppressed was not something that teenagers responded to. Especially not her, named after the stage that all people went through at one point in their life. Apparently her mother was some type of hippie when it came her turn.

Rebella Honeysuckle Avalon.

" I'm not okay..."

And God, she hated her middle name. Her brother used to love taunting her over it. That she was anything like a flower or hippie. Her mother used to love dressing her up in bright colors and doing her hair up in pleasant little girl things. Bows, ribbons and the like. It saddened her to see her only girl covered her hair with a bandanna or color it seven different ways from normal. Her father, well, he wasn't around all that much to take notice of his daughters habits and mannerisms. Not that she blamed him. Being a paramedic in Jump City was a 24/7 job. Public service jobs were more and more dangerous, given they were often in the danger zone of a battle at any given time. And her father went straight to the trouble. Willingly. Just to help out other people who may or may not have done the same thing for them.

Jump City living was not as glorious as it looked on TV after the Titans stopped some crime. Villains still went to jail. Buildings were rebuilt. Lives resumed. But the dead stayed dead.

_Yeah, my brother ain't coming back to go to work and see the new design of the library..._

" I'm nooooot oooooookay! I'm not ooookaaaayyyy! "

But she wasn't bitter. Not at all. Her family knew that what the men did was dangerous. Her brother a paramedic with her father. He had died doing what he loved to do, and saving someone's life so they had the chance to do the same thing. Honestly, there were worst ways to die. And worst things than death. She didn't blame her father, who was tending to the fallen police force, she didn't blame the police force, who despite their best efforts just weren't equipped to deal with all the threats, a bit bitter because of it. Nor did she blame the Titans, who were trying to stop the destruction of the city and saving as many people as they could without getting hurt themselves. She didn't even blame Slade. Who...really was the only one that deserved any blame in the matter at all. She didn't blame any of them. After all, they couldn't help it, that was how the machine worked. Didn't harbor any ill feelings, well maybe for the police. It seemed since they couldn't handle the danger of mutants, aliens, gifted and destructive teens and people, they assured themselves of their authority by cracking down on the normal teenagers. Most of them were downright mean.

Annoyed that they were being shown up by kids when they were grown adults. They had strictly enforced a 9:00pm curfew for anyone under the age of 25. The youth of the city claimed the restriction unfair. But the authorities simply said it was for the safety of all. And adults agreed. And that was that. It was for everyone's safety.

" You wear me ooooouuuuuttttt..."

_But what are we supposed to do in the meantime? It's not our fault. We're not all bad. We're just normal kids...We're supposed to be having the time of our lives. Getting drunk, having sex, tearin' shit up and throwing down. Everything they tell us not to do, and they've done themselves! Dude...Jump City is way out of line..._

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

" Rebelle! Turn that music down! I want to talk to you! "

Sighing and using the remote to turn down her tunes, the teenager sat up to yell back. " We don't need to talk! Just listen to me! I really mean this, I'm okay! Trust me! "

_I'm noooot oookaaay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not o-fuckin'-kay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! Okay! _

Sneering slightly, as her friend the music turned against her; completely turning her words around against her, " You know what, that's enough of that. " Viciously pressing the power button once again, she pushed up from the bed and over towards her window. Sighing and pressing her forehead to the glass, she watched the sun sink into the bay behind the bridge and ever-present Titan Tower.

More annoyed by the silence of the room and her father's promise of just another teenage phase to her mother outside her door, she turned the stereo right back on. The musical stylings of one of her favored bands flooded the room immediately. Closing her eyes and dropping the remote on the floor, she slumped in her place. She was getting another headache. It was like, the 15th one this month. One of these days she was going to have to take a vacation from being herself and this city or she was positive her brain was going to hard boil in her skull. The first one she had gotten had been so bad, she couldn't even get out of bed. Even the sound of her beloved music was too much. By the time the tenth one came around, she had gotten used to the pain. And needed the sounds to distract herself from the pain.

" Drown your fears in alcohol...Everybody spills and falls...Choke on every dream you ever...had..." The hand that had been holding the remote moved up to press itself against the glass. Her breath fogged the surface as she whispered the song along with the lead singer. The cool surface doing a little to ease the pain along with the soft voice. " Drown yourself in alcohol. Everybody spills and falls. Choke on every dream you ever..."

Unbeknownst to her, the window was cracking underneath her fingertips and directly in front of her mouth. Small little cracks spider-webbed out from a pseudo point of impact. Her temples were still throbbing, so she raised her voice a little; trying to escape the pain in the music.

" Keep yourself in six degrees...no one ever comforts me...Why should they bother...when I'm...alone and I'm so damn bored...I am so bored. I am so bored...I am so...No! No! No! No! BORED! "

The glass fractured further as her voice rose, then bent outwards. And with her yell, the entire pane broke into a shower of shimmering pieces. Rebelle shoved herself away from the damaged window forcefully. Blinking a few times, she carefully stuck her head through the hole where the glass used to be to see if what her eyes were telling her brain was really true. And it was.

" Great. Mom's been accusing me for weeks of trying to blow out something with my stereo and this is just the kind of thing she'll twist against me in an argument! " Huffing indignantly, she turned her back on it and threw herself on her bed. The bottom part of the window that had survived breaking just after she finished speaking. More annoyed than anything else, she buried her head in a pillow. " CRIPES! "

Only to have the accessory fly out of her hands and into the wall. Like it had been shot out of a cannon. Blinking once again, she looked at the pillow imbedded in the wall and back at the window. " Okay...Either I've got ghosties, or something weird as hell is going on..."

Rebelle sat perfectly still and in silence, listening around herself for something else, anything else to happen. She was still for about 45 seconds before she decided that whatever had just happened must have been the stress of the day getting to her. " I obviously don't have my music up loud enough. "

Getting up from the bed and retrieving her pillow and stereo remote, the unaverage girl walked over to her stereo and set it to another CD. Leaning back against it as she set it to play random tracks, the pillow in her arms was hugged to her chest. Breaking the window, she believed, the pillow flying across the room, she did not. Maybe she just got pissed and threw it and didn't realize it.

_Yeah. That's more logical. Don't be stupid rebel girl..._

" Load up on guns...bring your friends...it's fun to lose and to pretend..." Continuing to sing out her stress, Rebelle walked to the middle of her room to get into the music with plenty of space. She planned on jumping and yelling to the burned CD in the laser's sight. " She's overboard, self-assured. Oh no, I know the dirty word..."

Her pillow haphazardly tossed aside, Rebelle grabbed her unplugged black guitar and played along with the music. " WITH THE LIGHTS OUT! IT'S LESS DANGEROUS! HERE WE ARE NOW! ENTERTAIN US! I FEEL STUPID! AND CONTAGIOUS! HERE WE ARE NOW! ENTERTAIN US! "

She was jumping and yelling along with the voice of the dead rock star when she was shocked out of her musical euphoria by the sound of her bookshelf in the corner falling over on itself. Brown eyes widened in surprise in the sight they had missed having been shut to throw herself into the music.

Her room...was in shambles.

It looked like someone had staged a massive fight scene in her bedroom. Her bookshelf was over on it's front and broken into so many pieces. Her bed had been thrown against the wall on its side. Her books, papers, pens, pencils and immense stacks of CDs were impaled in the wall by their sides and points. Her posters were torn. Her clothes were absolutely everywhere. And her stereo was busted up, slowing to a stop in its warped voice. Her dresser was splintered and the mirror on it was shattered into pieces. Her Game Station was crushed underneath the body of her bookshelf, along with her little TV she used to play it on and watch things.

" My...my room..." Her guitar hung loosely around her neck as she carefully stepped over to the remains of the mirror. Cautiously putting her hand out to touch the cracked and incomplete surface, she shuddered in realization that this had all really just happened. Everything she owned was utterly destroyed.

" Jesus..." As soon as she said that word, the rest of the mirror cracked and fell apart. It startled her so much, she screamed and backed up. But as soon as she did that, her dresser completely collapsed. Again, she screamed. This time the shelves holding up her stereo fell into a pile of wood and metal and plastic. She screamed one more time, and it made her ceiling fan crash down. Every time she screamed something destroyed itself.

_Either the city's on a fault line or I'm crackin' up. I gotta get outta here! _

Not stopping to remove her guitar from around her shoulders, the spooked teenager shoved her way through the broken window, getting plenty cut up in the process and tore off down the street.

* * *

" Nah, nah, _hell no! _Back up! "

" You wish! Get out of my lane! "

" Get thee behind me, Green Bean! _My _track! "

" Dude! That's not cool! Take _this_! "

" Hey! HEY! Don't make me come over there! "

An unusual day in Titan Tower. Unusual because nothing had happened yet. While Beast Boy and Cyborg were taking it easy, with the explanation that maybe the bad guys were taking a day off too. Starfire deemed it a joyous occasion and set to work making a " Happy Friendship Celebratory Blorthog! "

Robin and Raven went into hiding in their rooms.

Robin was locked in his studies and least favorite obsession. The capture of Slade. The psychotic genius had been silent for far too long. Granted he had just gotten his body back. And was no doubt tired from the ordeal with Trigon. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Slade had helped. He was integral to the defeat of Raven's father. And for that he was entitled for a day off. But he wasn't likely to take advantage of one. He didn't doubt that the HIVE members had days off, and Johnny Rancid and the like, they took days off. But Slade did not. He knew, because _he_ didn't take days off. No matter how much he immersed himself in training or exercise or attempted fun, he could still feel his presence out there. Like a thorn in his mental side. And no matter how he twisted, it was still there.

They didn't understand, they tried and they were there for him, but the others couldn't quite get what he was feeling. Well, except Raven. But she didn't have a choice. If he didn't remember and let his thoughts get out of control or got too angry. There would be that tell-tale knock at his door. The first few times, he had been upset. Claiming that she was invading his thoughts. But Raven, cooly, always cooly, countered with him thinking too loud and practically throwing the emotions and thoughts at her. To which he was forced to sheepishly apologize and promise to keep it down. If it had been anyone else, he was sure they would have offered to talk to him about it. But Raven, awkwardly patted his shoulder and went back to her room.

Which was where Raven was now. Sitting on her bed and reading a book; a slow trance song drowning out the sounds her door failed to block. She had finished meditating and did not want to go into the living room to deal with that of her over competitive teammates. They meant well, they were good people, but sometimes they were just too much. She could only take them in small doses.

Though her tolerance of them had gone up. After all, they had fought for her against her tyrant of a male DNA donor. They fought hard and long to last for as long as it took for Robin to get to her. And even Slade had helped. That part really surprised her. Though given that if they had failed he would have been next. They next time they fought, she wouldn't hit him into something and out the other side. Just into it.

Boy Wonder would probably go rouge and take him on himself enough for the rest of the team. Robin was the only one Slade really wanted to fight anyway. They got lucky shots in and damaged him enough, but he was still more dangerous to them.

_Amazing...we're the ones with powers, but humans with training and gadgets are the ones that cause the most damage in a fight. I almost feel like laughing..._

But that would get everyone's attention. They would come running and inquire about the strange noise that sounded like laughter in her room. Once she told them it was nothing, the invitations for friendly things would come. And she was not up for that.

Besides, Starfire was cooking, and that was a good sign that it was safer for her, her stomach, and taste buds to stay put. Hopefully there wouldn't be an emergency and they'd have to leave. Then come back. And she'd have to deal with that...mystery mess-concoction.

" Should have had her cook for my father...That'd send him running..."

* * *

**RebelleWithoutACause:** I need help. 

**TeenSpiritScented:** Do you have any idea what time it is? \

**RebelleWithoutACause:** I don't care! >O Something's wrong with me!

**TeenSpiritScented:** No shit. Messaging me all hours of the night. >/

**RebelleWithoutACause:** Stop whining. >O! I'm telling you something is seriously wrong with me. My whole room is totally destroyed!

**TeenSpiritScented:** Who pissed you off now? xD

**RebelleWithoutACause:** You never mind! Just get to the parking lot PDQ. My phone ain't all charged up to be doing all this talking. I might not be able to go home.

**TeenSpiritScented:** Fine, fine.

**RebelleWithoutACause:** And bring a tablet and a pen!

* * *

Derrick " RJ " Smith never claimed to like Jump City. He was born here like the rest of the natives. He grew here. And he lived under the restrictions. He was one of those types of kids that pushed just enough to avoid serious trouble. At least, he used to be. Now he'd had 2 talks from the police. And a warning that a jail cell would be his home for a whole day if he was intent on causing trouble again.

He, like the majority of the underage population, didn't like the way things were. But there was nothing he could do. Any kind of teenage movement would be seen as hostile. They weren't allowed to be normal anymore. They used to hear about things they did and other schools did, but not anymore. No one did anything remotely rebellious. Except for those bad guys they saw on TV, tearing the city up.

He was one of the older " kids "; a few years shy of being legal to do the things. But he remembered when Jump City didn't used to be this way. When things were...relatively normal. (No place could have battles in the streets more than twice a week and be called completely normal.) It was why he hung out with younger kids more often than not. In this city, there weren't very many kids that wanted to be around adults. And most of the adults didn't want to be around kids either. They're own or otherwise. The only ones spared were the littlest ones. And only because they didn't have a clue what was going on. But troublemakers like Gizmo were quickly turning the eye of restriction their way.

Sighing slightly, as he tugged up his sweat pants, RJ pulled on a band shirt and grabbed his keys; checking his wallet once to make sure he had his fake ID in case he got stopped. Rebelle sounded like she was in trouble. He'd known the girl since he graduated from high school 2 years ago. He knew then when he saw her being escorted down the hall by real police men to the principal's office for arguing with a teacher, that she was something special. He smirked at the memory and tossed a pen and tablet into the passenger's side. There were only a few kids that let themselves get in that much trouble. She was one of them, and there were about 8 more of them. Even with the death of her brother from a battle between the Titans and one of the many ill-wishing members of the city, if anyone should be behind the police for what they did, it should be her. Though she harbored no hard feelings from the situation at all. Just tipped her hat to the sky and wished her brother luck repairing angels in heaven. And every once and a while said something about " the machine ".

As he drove up to the street she lived on, he kept an eye out for the parking lot at the other end of the road and her familiar figure. There were people he knew that didn't take their loved ones dying the way she did. Some of them blamed the Titans, but not out loud. Some of them blamed the police. Most of them blamed teenagers. There were a few of them that actually blamed the bad guys. Not all the adults in the city thought ill of teenagers. Just all the ones who had enough power to matter. That was, all the teenagers but the Titans. At least to their faces. Whether they liked it or not, they were the only ones that could handle the threats to the city. And they'd do well not to piss them off. RJ envied the super heros sometimes. At least they could come and go as they pleased. He snorted and turned on his turn signal. " I'd gladly take on a few robots and mutants to be able to go to a fuckin' concert and be able to drive around at night without getting carded..."

There she was, pacing around the parking lot like an anti-social alcoholic standing in the hall debating on whether or not to go into an AA meeting. Setting the car in park and killing the engine, he grabbed the items she requested and got out.

" Alright rebel girl, what's all this about? And why don't you have any other friends you can call to deal with your little teenage dramas? "

That comment earned him a sour look. He snerked and tossed her the tablet and pen. " What's all this about? Cat got your tongue? I've never seen you this quiet. Even when you sleep, you make more noise. "

She answered that by jumping up on the hood of his car and sitting Indian style, then set to work writing something with determination. RJ rubbed the back of his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets to watch her. It took a few minutes, but she held up the tablet before he could further inquire what she was doing.

" First of all, shut up. Heh...You and that mouth girl. Let's see...I was singing in my room, and my window broke. Then I screamed into my pillow and it flew into the wall. I thought I was just feeling the stress of the day and just changed to some more music. I started singing and playing on my guitar. I was just jumping around and singing, but when I opened my eyes, the whole place looked like a fight scene from a John Woo movie. Hey, those movies are pretty good. You see the last one? "

Rebelle rolled her eyes and reached up to slap the back of his head. But RJ ducked and snatched the tablet to finish reading. " Okay! Okay! I get it. Keep reading. Umm...Where was I? Oh yeah, everything was busted up. Like the freakin' Titans and some mutant had waged war in my room. Then every time I opened my mouth, something fell, broke, crashed or just destroyed itself. So I got out of there and..." And that's where it ended.

RJ made a faint ' hmm ' noise and handed the pad back. At least it explained why she was wearing her electric guitar without the case nearby. And the blood on her hands and jeans. Though he lived in Jump City and was well aware of the things that could and did happen, all of them not normal. Something like this wasn't swallowed easily. He gave her a dubious look and tossed the pad back. " That doesn't explain why you're not talking. And while I do know first hand that mouth of yours is a weapon of mass destruction, I don't get how your whole room was annihilated. "

She made a growling noise and yanked her guitar over her head to set on the hood of his car while she slid off. Grabbing him by his wrist, Rebelle forcibly tugged him over to the other end of the parking lot. RJ blinked a few times and walked behind her. She didn't stop until she got to the stop sign at the very end of the street. Then she released him and pushed him to stand behind her.

" You mean to tell me that you've lived in this city this long and you don't believe something like this could happen to someone? You're older than anyone and you're doubting me! You were there when that damn walking cement block sat on our school, and you don't believe me! Ain't that a bitch? "

By the time she finished speaking, the sign had bent over backwards and flown off the post it was on; to land in the street. RJ blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then he looked at Rebelle, who still had her back to him.

" I don't believe what I just seen..."

" What the fuck–! " She whirled on him, but as soon as she did, RJ got just the proof he needed. He was sent flying backwards. To land on the unforgiving cement on his lower back.

" Agh! " He looked like something out of a cartoon with his legs in the air and his arms spread out underneath him. Then he flopped forward and oriented himself. One hand rubbed his back, the other his neck. " Jesus...Watch that will you? "

Rebelled clapped her hands over her mouth, but she kept her distance until he stood up. RJ gingerly stood up, stumbling back a few steps before he walked over to his car. The one responsible for his pain trailing behind him. Both of them hopped up on the hood, Rebelle careful of her guitar, and leaned back.

" I don't believe it. But–! " RJ was quick to put his hands up in placating gesture, as as soon she heard those words the dangerous girl shot up ready to give him proof again. He sighed when she laid back down and continued, " I guess I don't have much of a choice. So...what? Does this mean you have powers now? "

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pad again. " DUH! "

RJ chuckled and raised his blue eyes to the stars. " So...what are you gonna do? You gonna join the Titans now? Become a super heroine? Or...would you rather join HIVE and become a force of destruction to our _fine_ and _fair _city? "

Rebelle blinked and sat back on the car to join him in stargazing. She hadn't thought about that. She had just calmed down from finding out that she had caused all that damage with her mouth. Planning ahead was not something she was good at. Her idea of planning ahead was pre-ordering a video game before it came out. The unaverage girl shrugged her shoulders, then wrote something else. " I haven't gotten that far yet..."

RJ snorted. " I might have known. Whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it fast. People know you stop talking, they'll ask why. As soon as you open your mouth, someone's gonna panic. Then it's..." He made an exaggerated sound of a jail cell door closing and clapped his hands. " Lockdown."

She winced at the thought of such a terrible thing. But he was right. She was going to need to figure out something. Some way to control those powers of hers.

Once upon a time, she had been in one of her bad moods and annoyed at the adult population again, and she'd wished she could be a Titan for a day. Just one day. She had figured out just what she would do. It had been a little bit of time after her brother had been killed. She'd blamed nothing and no one but the machine. She decided that she'd use her wonderful powers to destroy the machine and save the city. Then her temper had calmed, and she'd trashed the whole idea. Wrote it off as hormones and a really bad day.

But now...now. She actually had powers. Now, she could do something. Sitting upright as the idea started to come back to her, Rebelle started writing again. Nudging RJ, who had been about to fall back asleep, when she was done. " Dude, I can finally do it now. I can beat the machine. I can beat the machine and free everyone! "

Now, RJ, didn't pretend to understand her ramblings about " the machine ". But he did know that she believed what she was talking about it. And in some twisted sense of logic, it did seem impermeable. Though, he just wrote it off to her being young, her wild imagination and common sense. The girl had been pissed off about her week when she made the phone call and ranted to him about it. " I don't know about that Rebelle..."

She scribbled again and held up the pad. " C'mon man! This is my chance! We knew sooner or later something had to happen to change the way things have been. And this is it! We can fix this fuck-up of a city and make it right for everyone! Not just the adults, and not just the teens. If it goes right, I could save the world! "

RJ shook his head. " Think about this kid, if it's such an ingenious plan, why wouldn't the Titans have thought of it first. "

She twitched and threw herself back on the car; purposely facing the sky so she wouldn't hurt anything with her voice. " Because they're a part of it too. They're part of the machine. They're half of the power source, you know that. "

" I still think you've seen The Matrix one too many times..."

" It's not my imagination getting the best of me, dammit! Andrew explained it to me once before he went out with dad. "

" Alright, alright. Say you could beat the machine. How? You can't even talk without taking something out! "

" I...I'll...I'll get someone to help me. "

" Thought you said the Titans were part of it? "

" They are. I'm not going to them. There's no way for me to explain myself and my situation. The only way to get their attention is to catch them while they're out and about. Or cause enough trouble for them to come find me. Either way, I still have to talk, and they'll be attacked inadvertently, then come at me. I'll be imprisoned and the machine starts all over again! "

He chuckled. " There's HIVE. "

" There's also a way to put my head through the wall, that doesn't mean I'm gonna. "

The chuckle turned to laughter. " Alright, alright. You could go to the mayor."

Rebelle sat up and swatted him. " You know damn good and well– "

**THUD!**

" Ow! Dammit! "

She sweatdropped and laid flat again. " Sorry. Maybe you should stay down there..."

Without another word, RJ up righted himself and leaned back against his front left tire. " Guh...Damn loudmouth. So what are you going to do? You wanna end up like that Plasma dude? Suspended in a chamber for the rest of your life? "

" Hell no...I'll think of something. "

" Hm...What about that other guy? The one that causes all the trouble by himself. What's his fuck–Glade? "

She swatted him with the tablet. " _Glade _is a household product making company. _Slade_ is a criminal mastermind. And he's part of the machine too. "

" But he's part of it that won't attack you. If he's that smart, maybe he could help. "

" Oh yeah, that's right. Some genius bad guy is going to, out of the goodness of his heart, help me control my powers and beat the machine, save the city while asking for nothing in return. Yeah, that's gonna happen. "

He sweatdropped. " Well, when you say it like that, it sounds negative. " RJ sighed and closed his eyes, " Maybe you should focus on one thing at a time. You're just a kid you know. If you can't control that mouth of yours, you've got no hope of beating your machine. "

Rebelle snorted and crossed one leg over the over. " Even if I were to consider getting him to help, why the hell would he help me? And how would I get his attention? He ain't exactly listed in the phone book. "

He rose a finger up and wagged it at her. " Hey, you're a mutant now. Did you think everything would be like it is on TV? You've got some hard work ahead of you. Even the X-Men have to train. And if it were easy to come in contact with him, the Titans would have probably caught him by now. "

" Shut up down there. You're making me self-conscious. Um...Let's see...He's a bad guy, right? They only do things when they benefit them. Otherwise, what's the point, right? "

RJ shrugged. " Last time I checked, he didn't have a good Samaritan complex. "

" If I could prove myself a very beneficial asset to him, he'd have to pay attention to me. And good deeds do go unnoticed unless you're a Titan. But becoming a Titan is out. I don't play well with others, and there's no way to get their attentions properly. "

" I see those gears spinning, what are you planning rebel girl...? "

Her hand was writing before Rebelle had completely thought of what she was going to do. " I'm going to call Slade. And I'm going to get these powers under control. The Titans might get in the way, but what I do, I do for them and everyone else. If I have to go through them to get to the machine, I'll do it. "

RJ pushed against the side of the car to stand up. " You sound serious..."

" I am serious Radio Junkie. Call everyone you know that's sick of the city being the way it is and is ready to do something about it. " She slid off the side of the car and opened the door to the passenger's side. " We need to back to your place, the police will be making their rounds soon. "

" My place? " He blinked, " Aren't you going home? Don't you have school tomorrow? "

Her mouth opened to speak, but she shut it quickly and wrote instead. " I've got more important things to do than sit in a class and watch it fall down around me. I can't go home again. We've got to get started on this now. From what I've seen in movies and books, this is just the beginning. I might end up like Carrie if I wait for school to end to do this. "

Sighing in defeat, RJ slid in and shut the door behind himself. There were only so many things you could do when Rebelle got something in her head. _Either lead, follow, or get the fuck out the way..._

_

* * *

_

SO: I realize so far, the Titans weren't much in this, but they'll be more involved in the second chapter. There were a few things I needed to get out of the way first. And don't worry, neither Rebelle, nor RJ will be paired up with any of the Titans.


	2. Freedom Of Choice

SO: Yeah. Back for another chapter. Yay. If anyone has an opinion about any of my OCs, please tell me. Unless it's something of the lower IQ population along the lines of, " ur ocs suck. u suck. " In that case, please, keep it to yourself.

* * *

" It's fucking dark in here. " 

" No shit it's fuckin' dark, it's a fuckin' alley. "

" There's a lot of cars and bikes here for this to be a fuckin' alley. "

" Shut up and get inside stupid. "

Mark and Malcolm Langdon were regular residents of the City of Jump. The two brothers had been about 5 and 6 when the restrictions started to get worse and worse on the whole city. But back then, it had been crimes of everyone. It was in the best interest of adults and those under the legal age to be under the strict regulations. But it seemed when the criminals started getting younger and younger, the age of restriction did too.

They were not happy that it had happened when they were about to enter their teen and pre-teen years. But just unlike the teens before them, they could not protest. Those that had, had been detained and held longer than their hippie-protesting counterparts. For new laws had been passed. And it was not just conspiracy to cause a riot, but conspiracy to cause a crime, contributing to the delinquency of a minor, conspiracy to commit anarchy, etc. You could be held longer. You could be facing more binding charges. The first amendment didn't protect you anymore. For it had been used, abused and damaged by those who meant harm.

And it refused to be a shield anymore.

Mark had spent 2 years in Jump City Juvenile Penitentiary. Which, really, was basically a high school with barbed wire and prison guards, a dormitory and no extra curricular activities. Unless you caught the Food Fight Dodge Practice.

His brother had almost gotten sent away, but Mark had punched an officer to let him escape. Hence his longer time. The mandatory time for causing a disturbance, with the begging and community service and promises not to be a pain in the ass, and/or a generous sum donated to the police force to pay for new crime-stopping equipment, was about three weeks. But with Mark slugging the officer, the promise that he would do it again as soon as he got out, " conspiring " with his brother, his time was multiplied.

As a result, both brothers bore distaste and hatred for authority and the way things were in Jump City. It was the middle of the afternoon when they received the phone call from a guy they didn't know. And had he said anything else, Malcolm would have cursed him out and hung up the phone. But what the male had said...had been just what he needed to hear in the worst way.

_" Afternoon. You don't know me, and I don't know you. But I know that you're tired of Jump City the way it is...And you know just what I'm talking about. " _

_" No shit Sherlock. Everyone under 21 is tired of Jump City. Tell me something I don't know. "_

_" Very well. How would you like to have a hand in changing it into something different? "_

_" How would you like a kick in the as–" _

_" Let's not get too hasty. What I'm saying is completely legit. All you and your brother have to do is come to the Cat's Meow tonight. You come, you listen, you like what you hear, you stay. You don't, you leave. " _

_" ...This isn't...the mob is it? " _

_" What the fuck–! Hang up, that idiot doesn't need to be there! " _

_**Crash!**_

_" Dammit girl! You break something else of mine and I'll–"_

_" YOU'LL DO WHAT! " _

_**Click! Booooooooooooooo...**_

_" ...Mark! Cancel your plans...we got a date tonight. " _

_" What is it? Twins? " _

_" Hm...Something like that..." _

Mark was sulking as he lead the way down the stairs and to the door hidden in the complete darkness. He rapped on the door with his knuckles and waited. Malcolm was prepared for a little eye level sliding door to open and someone to ask for a password.

Instead, the door opened and a dark-skinned girl dressed in a simple band shirt, jeans and a black bandanna peered at them curiously. She tilted her head at them like a puppy trying to figure out something that had been placed in front of it.

Mark's sulking fit was quickly replaced with a wide grin. He rubbed his hands together and leaned in so her view of Malcolm was blocked. " Hey cutie, where's your sister? "

She blinked once and took a step back. Behind her, a male appeared. Fair-skinned, dressed in jeans decorated with chains. Two around his waist and one from his pocket to his back; one would assume from a wallet. A black shirt with a rather depressed character on the front, the words, " Childproof caps stole my happiness..." in yellow text above it. He was also wearing a black bandanna. Piercing blue eyes focused intently on Mark. The way a lion would when something entered his territory and he didn't know whether or not to smack it yet. A hand, easily mistaken for a paw, was lifted and placed over the female's head and on the doorway; blocking their view from the inside where light was coming from.

Mark looked up at the larger man, then back at his brother. " Alright, I'm not taking the ugly one. "

Malcolm shook his head and stepped forward in front of his hormonal counterpart. " Excuse him. We received a phone call to– "

The male held up a hand, the female slapped both of hers onto Malcolm's mouth. Then she removed one and held up a finger in front of her own mouth. " Shh..."

Strangely, Malcolm felt a little bit of wind; a bit more than a little bit, because he was forced to lean back and stumble into his brother. This seemed to make the female blush and she ducked under the male's arm back inside. He simply shook his head at her and moved to let them in.

Mark rose a brow at the whole exchange, and moved to follow after the female that had run off. But the larger male caught him by the back of his shirt, shut the door, and yanked him along.

The inside of the building was a welcome contrast to the outside. It was warm with light. Though it had no windows. There was a bar that ran along the wall, the stools all full with teenagers and a few pre-teens. There was even a small child there. She looked awfully out of place with her large glasses and small form. But she was sitting on top of the bar with a few other glassed people, apparently in a heated discussion. That was when it rang a bell in the heads of Mark and Malcolm. She was in the paper once a time ago, for being the only 9-year-old to go to Jump City high. The child was a genius. And she was here.

Immediately Malcolm's doubts about this place began to disappear. Mark's however, were multiplying. He had not been told about why they were truly here. Because honestly, what would Malcolm have told him? That they got a strange phone call and he wanted to know what it was all about? His brother would have cuffed the back of his head for bringing it up, and locked him in closet for thinking about going.

As they walked on top of the smooth hardwood finish, Mark stuck a bit closer to his brother; looking things and the people over. The lights were the type you would find over a pool table, except they were all over and didn't hang as low. Unless you counted the ones actually over the pool tables. They weaved through the congested, used-to-be dance floor full of standing people. Who were busy talking to each other. Some of them were meeting friends they hadn't seen in quite a long time. Others were comparing theories about why they had all been summoned here.

They passed the dance floor easily enough, with minor bumps and bruises. Malcolm continued to lead the way to the area where the tables were. Both he and Mark sat down and looked around. The place was absolutely packed. And as he looked over to where they came, even more people where still coming. The boy and the girl that had greeted them, greeting other people the exact same way. It was then Mark had had enough and turned to face his brother with his annoyed green eyes.

" Alright you, one, what the fuck? Two, where are we? Three, what are we doing here? And four, do you think that quiet chick liked me? "

" Just wait. Some place interesting. I don't know. And hell no, she was looking at me. "

" You brought me to someplace you don't know for reasons you _also_ don't know! This could be a cult. There could be people here to _kill_ us! _And! _She was so looking at me."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. " Markie, look around. No one here has any idea what they're doing here. I'm just guessing they all got a phone call like we did. And they showed up, cause they're sick of the city. And I refuse to comment about thatlooking-at-you part."

" I'm sick of the city too, but I'm not sick of living! "

The younger brother pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. " God help him...How about this, how would it look to that chick if you ran out scared now? "

Mark bristled. " Scared! "

" Like a little bitch. " His brother smirked.

" Ch'. Fine. We'll stay. But if anyone brings out red Kool-Aid, I'm out! "

* * *

" –But they're not worth anything expensive. They're just heaters. That's it. Nothing special about them. Just regular, basic, cheap, city-issued heaters. "

" And how did you come about the heaters? "

" Well, down here at the docks it gets a little cold from the water. The rain doesn't help. And it gets worse during the morning and at night. And when the workers come in, they don't want to sit in a cold rec. room or cold office until they have to go back outside in a cold wind. They complained, the city acted. And that was that. "

" Mhmm. And do you have any idea who might have taken the heaters? Perhaps a rival company? "

" I don't see why. We've worked all this time without heaters, why would working without them again prove to be something that could be good for another business? I mean, it just doesn't seem like something to do. It's kinda childish if you ask me. "

" So you think it's teenagers. "

" Hell yeah, I think it's teenagers. They're gonna be the death of us all, I tell ya. If they're not tearing up schools, or their own houses, they're tearing up something of someone else's. Even those super heros! Super jokes is more like it! They tear up even more things than some of these mutants you see walking around here! I think they should be under the restrictions just like all the other little hooligans! "

" Er...And that's Jacqueline Millers with Channel 56 news. Getting the Jump on Jump City. Back to you Tom. "

* * *

Cyborg was mad.

" Where the hell does he get off blaming every teen in Jump City for some misplaced heaters! " The mechanical man waved his arms at the TV screen while a bright red angry mark waved from the top of his head at the other Titans.

Understandably, he was upset. Beast Boy was just as upset, he just hadn't gotten together what he was going to vent about yet. Robin was just as annoyed, but a bit more used to it. After all, when Batman first appeared, he received the same treatment. And when he appeared with him, he had gotten the blame for things. Because he was _young. _The people were just looking for someone to blame.

Starfire tried to calm Cyborg down, and the now ranting Beast Boy. He was making a little less sense, but he was just as angry. Both of them were ready to go down to the shipyard and find the man who had been on TV and show him just what it was that the _super jokes_ could do.

Glancing out of the side of his mask, he observed the quietest member of the team. Raven had her eyes closed and she was cooly blowing the steam off of the top of her herbal teacup. Had it been anyone else, they would have thought it was just that. But he recognized it as a small meditation. She was concentrating on something simple, to keep the tempers of her two teammates from overwhelming her. Along with her own temper. None of them took well to being insulted, and while the man really didn't have any right to say such things, he was just angry. Along with more than half of the adults in the city, he blamed teenagers. Less than half of the city included them in the equations with their dislike for teenagers.

In a few seconds her eyes opened and she looked over at him, then to her seething, quietly seething, comrades. " We've got to fight the real enemy. "

And that was all she said before standing up and heading to the table with her cup.

The Boy Wonder turned his attention back to his teammates as Starfire came back over and sat next to him on their couch. " Please. Why did that man say such things about us? Did the Slade create clones of us to make the people turn against us? "

Robin snorted. " Probably not. He'd consider it beneath him to be that Saturday morning..."

Large, green eyes blinked cluelessly. The team leader sweatdropped and waved a hand. " Erm...Nevermind. I don't think it's him. Probably just some teenage prank. "

At that Cyborg piped up from the video game both he and Beast Boy had taken to playing to vent their frustrations on. " That which have dwindled to almost nothing thanks to the overkill by the JCPD."

_Ah...I think I remember this song..._" You know there's nothing we can do about that. It's for the good of the people. "

" Dude! " The Changeling spoke up, not taking his eyes from the screen, " You sound just like one of _them_! It's not fair for everyone but us to get treated that way. You know if we didn't have our powers they'd hate us too. "

_Yep. Same old song..._" Beast Boy, _most _of them _do _hate us. But that doesn't change what we have to do. We're not the lawmakers. It's our job to protect the city from bad guys and those that wish to do it harm. "

" Yeah? " Cyborg muttered, " And who protects the city from itself? "

For that, the Boy Wonder had no answer.

* * *

The faint tint of her soul-self's presence came over Raven's volume control as she entered her room and tossed herself onto her bed later on that day. She had just gotten done with a long meditation. Now she just wanted to indulge in an activity that seemed to be more of a luxury for people in Jump City: just being a teenager.

She turned the volume up on her stereo on her bookshelf, and skipped through the discs until she found the one she wanted to listen to. Her soul-self appeared over the Bass Boost button and hovered, she debated whether or not to turn in on, but decided against it and allowed her soul-self to return to her. The others would get curious if she turned her music up so loud it could be heard from their rooms or the living room.

Honestly, earlier, had her powers been any different, she probably would have been ranting right there with Beast Boy and Cyborg. But, if her powers had been any different, she probably would have been a lot different anyway. And the possibilities were too many for her to count in one sitting.

Raven was no stranger to hostility. She was used to it; being who she was and where she came from. However, there is a difference between getting used to something, and something not having an effect on you. Getting used to hostility didn't mean it didn't make her want to respond to it in turn. She got used to it, by learning how _not_ to respond to it. For that would just bring more hostility. So she did what she did best, besides breaking things; she ignored it.

Rolling over onto her back, she undid the clasp on her shoulder that held her hooded cape up, sitting up just long enough to let her powers slide it out from underneath her and send it to a black bean bag chair in the corner. Raven let out a sigh and let her whole body fall slack. Then she stretched and let her eyes open halfway to look at the ceiling.

Almost on their own, her soul-self slipped from her and went above her head. It coated her ceiling, and the swirling design that had been painted there swayed with life. It moved to the music, making the pictures in her mind above her. A man and a woman. The woman dressed in a elegant Renaissance style dress. The man dressed in a simple black suit. The man bowed to the woman, the woman curtsied. Then she took his offered hand, her opposite one going to his shoulder, and they began to dance.

If her eyes had been open, she would have noticed the man was wearing a mask.

* * *

" So, are we going to touch this thing or not? "

" Cyborg, you don't want to touch it. "

" I know, but I feel obligated to ask. "

Robin sighed and hit the X button to continue as he was killed off by the computer not taking in his commands when he put them in. His friend next to him was moving ahead to the second stage, having taken out the one that caused his death in a bloody show of justice. It appeared the cyber-man was still miffed. Beast Boy was behind both of them in the kitchen with Starfire, who after having things explained to her, figured the " Zorthiog Rothag of Truth " would sway the dislike of people away from them and onto the bad guys where it belonged.

So far BB had managed to eat her plans for a parade and talked her out of sacrificing a small car in the center of the city. Now he was keeping watch over her cooking, making sure to distract her long enough to dispose of toxic-looking chemicals.

" No. I don't think so, " said the Boy Wonder as he finally got back into the game after making a few customizations, " I don't want to take anything away from the JCPD we don't have to. They already don't like that they can't protect their city themselves, us solving their petty crimes for them would lower the morale even more. "

Cyborg made a noise of acknowledgment. " Not to mention give them something else to take out on the underage population. "

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in almost in favor of delinquency. "

" Hey, hey! I'm all for childish pranks and harmless jokes. As long as they're harmless. What's a few heaters? The dude said they'd worked without heaters before. If you ask me, the whole lot of'em need more than their heaters taken away. The cold air could do them good. Let'em chill those cabbages they have 5 feet above their asses. "

Robin shook his head and shot through some form of a creature trying to rush Cyborg's player. " There wasn't any real damage done. Nothing else was stolen. It's certainly not in the style of the usual suspects. But still...Keep an eye out for something else to disappear from the docks. "

" Will do Boss-man. In the meantime, you mind keepin' an eye out for the creepies? I'm on my second life pack here. "

The Boy Wonder sweatdropped. " I beg your pardon. You gave me the slimed controller. It's not me. "

" _Uh-huh_. "

" Don't give me that! I'll prove it to you, after the next save, we go verses and _I_ go cyber on your ass."

" Ohhh...Them's fightin' words! "

* * *

Mark and Malcolm Langdon looked on with others at their proud achievement. They had actually done it. Pulled it off without a hitch. And the JCPD were left pissed off and scratching their heads. That was a definite bonus.

" Well Markie...do you believe now? " Malcolm leaned over to rest his elbow on his brother's shoulder.

Mark had to admit. He had had his doubts. But now...looking up at the impressive stack of heating units and the fact that all of them were still there. Not a one had been caught or left a trace of themselves on the crime scene. The whole thing was so ingenious. But so simple he couldn't believe he didn't think of it himself. Not that he would have the means. It was so out-there. So far gone, you couldn't see it from shore. But at the same time, it was shining so brightly, so noticeable. Like a Siren's call. You couldn't see it. You could fathom it. But you could not really be sure what you heard what was what you heard unless you went to look. It pulled at you, answering the call you hadn't even been aware you had uttered. And somehow...you knew the way.

Brown strands were blown aside as the older Langdon brother looked over at the female and male they had met earlier. " I believe...You're still getting the ugly one. "

* * *

SO: I could put a bunch of useless questions that you're already pondering over in your own head that hint at possibilities that may or may not be brought to light in the next chapter. But I won't. You can get that from just about any story, show, etc. I'm trying to be something different. I also hope I'm not choking you with OCs. For it is not my intention. They all serve purposes to the plot. Otherwise I wouldn't have them there. So far, the only pairing I'm thinking about right now is Robin/Raven. I'm not sure whether not to go with it, or just leave it at hinting. You know, the little things mean the most...


	3. Starry Eyed Surprise

SO: Is it just me, or does Slade seem more...popular lately?

* * *

" One...Two...Three...Four..."

When she was a little kid, back in the single digits, she used to run up the hill behind their house. She'd lie there on a blanket for hours, just staring at the sky. Until the stars came out. Usually Andrew would come out to be with her before coming in for dinner. He'd point out constellations and tell her about planets. She even remembered a humorous conversation about the Milky Way and it not being food.

_" Milky Way? Then where's the cereal? " _

_" Cereal? No–Bella, there ain't no cereal. It's just called the Milky Way cause it looks like someone spilled milk in zero gravity. " _

_" Talk about crying over spilled milk...They go and name our universe after it! " _

_" Oy...Get inside for dinner humanoid..." _

Some days, like this, she really missed him. Other days, she would find herself waiting for him and her father to come home; always looking out into the driveway after her father had come in. She'd stay there for 5 minutes, before she realized that he wasn't coming. And he would never come again.

So she renewed her practice of coming up to the highest point she could get to and stare at the sky. Maybe Andrew was staring back down at her.

Lacing her fingers behind her head, Rebelle closed her eyes as the door to the roof shut. Someone was coming over to her, they sat down and lit up a cigarette.

" You miss'im? "

" A little. You miss her? "

The other shrugged. " A little. "

They sat in silence; both figures with their heads to the sky. Before Rebelle began to speak again, careful to keep her face aimed at the sky. " You think this is gonna work? I mean, all this planning and getting control for my powers and stuff. You think I can beat the machine? "

RJ shrugged. " I'll be honest, I don't know about this ' machine ' and your powers. But you know. And I know you. If anyone's hard-headed enough to do this, it's you. Have you seen the inside lately? Damn near everyone in Jump City sick of this shit is ready and willing to follow you and whatever you do. They keep coming back every night, don't they? "

She nodded. " I guess. It's just...so amazing to me. It's...really happening. It's really plausible. This whole thing is about to happen. "

He patted her leg. " Yeah. What's the next move? They're anxious to do something. "

The unaverage girl took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. She had it all planned out in her head, but for some reason, she was getting a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know if it was her not having eaten anything in a while or her powers affecting her body or just a bad feeling. Maybe something was about to happen. But like RJ said, there were people counting on her, she couldn't doubt herself or her plans anymore. " Yeah. Next...I need all the little ones. And the ones who can run...We're goin' fishin'. "

* * *

Starfire had often been accused of being naive.

And while she didn't protest this, it wasn't true all the time.

The Tamaranian picked up on things, she knew people, and she knew emotions. She knew moods, she understood basic things. She was learning more and more everyday about the strange planet she lived on; but very much enjoyed.

For instance, while she had vehemently agreed with Robin during a small argument with Cyborg and Beast Boy about the latest crimes, allegedly being committed by normal teenagers, Starfire knew that he didn't agree with what he was saying. Cyborg and Beast Boy knew he didn't agree with what he was saying. But he had to say it anyway.

It was a bad situation everyone was in. The city constantly attacked, but they did their best to keep it in one piece. The people living there learning to deal with the attacks. The public servants, frustrated that they could no longer efficiently do their job, taking things out/blaming/doing the only things they could do. She knew what it was like, to feel helpless and having no control over what was happening. And the starbolt throwing Princess of Tamarania had done something about it.

But these people, they were caught in an awful trap. If they fought against what was happening, they were considered traitors and upstarts and locked away. But everyone thought this was safest. They couldn't isolate the troubled ones unless they actually made trouble. And how much trouble they could and would make was enough to put them away before it all started.

Starfire wondered, if someone had put her away, would she still be the way she was? Would she still be the same Starfire? Would she be bitter? Would she be like her sister? And if she was, did she have the right to be? So many things she didn't know. It was a vicious cycle that they were all caught in. Stop the bad guys, put them in jail. The bad guys get out, they have to be stopped again. All with hopefully minimal damage to the city.

The one thing they had never thought about while they were stopping crime, was the effect it was having on the city. And it wasn't really expected of them. The only one of them that were accustomed to thinking that far ahead and out of the box was Cyborg. Because he had a normal life once. Robin once would have been one like him, but duty called first. A social life called second.

As she flagged through the channels on their big screen TV, for once not occupied with bright colors, polygons and the bad voice acting of actors that tried their best to sound like the dubbed ones, Starfire came upon something that caught her attention. Actually not including bright colors and the words " Happy, Friendship " or " Celebratory " .

" Friends! You must witness this! The news of 56! "

* * *

" Damn teenagers trying to tear the city apart! It's not bad enough we have to rebuild most of the park from all the damage done to it, but now they rob us of all our equipment! Why! I wanna know why! I want those Censored locked up and punished to the full extent of the law! "

" Sir, calm down sir. Do you believe this to be the same work of the culprits responsible for the missing heaters from the docks? "

" Who the hell knows! They're all bad seeds as far as I'm concerned! It's a Censored lake! That equipment isn't worth anything to anybody but the city and the people who use it! When I was their age, I went to school, did what I was told, and joined the military! Kids today got too much freedom! They don't know how to act! "

" Erm...Thank you sir. That was park contractor Wilbur Morris. And now with police chief. Robson. Do you have any leads as to who was responsible for this? "

" ...We're investigating. As for right now, we have to ask all parents and guardians to keep teenagers inside after 5pm. unless absolutely necessary to send them out. "

" Don't you think that's a bit overkill? They already have a curfew as it is. "

" Ms. Miller, we're trying to do our jobs. If you'll excuse me, we have some more work to do."

* * *

" Lemme guess. We're gonna touch it now? "

" Not yet. We'll do our own detective work, but do it here. They're pissed enough as it is, seeing us down there will just make matters worse. "

" Do you really think there's something going on? I mean, two robberies in one week. It's still a crime, but it doesn't seem like it warrants the attention usually reserved for the HIVE juvies and Cinderblock and Rancid. "

Cyborg, Robin and Raven stood in front of their super computer in putting the information they had just received from the news. So far, it showed that there couldn't be anything built from the heaters stolen from the docks and the machinery taken from the lake in the park. The computer had taken apart the heaters and the lake management equipment over and over and put them back. But there was nothing to be made from them. Nothing but junk.

" I don't get it. " Robin leaned back against the console and held his hand to his chin. " What's the point of taking these things? "

Cyborg shrugged and pressed a few buttons to make the objects rotate. " Maybe there isn't one? Maybe it's just to aggravate the police. Or it could be a distraction for something else. "

Beast Boy and Starfire were at another terminal, monitoring the status of the city and looking at an overview of a map of the city; markers showing where the points of theft had been. Little green dots peppered the map in places where other possible thefts could take place.

" I do not see any signs of anymore disturbances. Do you Friend Beast Boy? "

The green being shook his head. " 4 o'clock and all's well. " He yawned and thumped his chin down on the console. " I don't think it's anything. Everyone's probably just pissed that Spring break ain't what it used to be..."

Green eyes blinked once. " A...break of spring? "

" Uh..." Beast Boy searched his mind for something to explain it properly to her with. " It's a break from everything in the spring. Used to be two weeks. " Now that he thought about it, he sweatdropped, " Now it's two days..."

" Oh...I would be quite annoyed too. "

Raven folded her arms under her hooded cape. " Be that as it may, unless they take something big and cost-worthy, I agree with Cyborg and, though I hate to say it, Beast Boy. "

All of them went wide-eyed. Then Beast Boy broke out into a grin. " Duuuuude. Even Raven thinks I'm right! "

The empath narrowed her eyes. " I said I agreed with you _and_ Cyborg. I also support Robin's decision. As far as I can tell, the underaged population just holds resentment and annoyance, not homicide and vandalism. "

Robin nodded to her words. " Still. Even if it's nothing, don't let your guards down. If it is a distraction, we might be facing something. "

Starfire and Beast Boy abandoned their stations at the secondary terminal in favor of returning to the couch. But they left the screen as it was, the faster they could respond to a disturbance, the better they would be at minimizing damage.

Cyborg was second to join them, returning the screen of the main terminal to the super computer to its stasis mode before doing so. Raven's cool violet eyes slid over to their " fearless leader ". Who she observed to be rubbing his chin in thought and staring at the floor. If his eyes were even open behind that stuck-on mask.

She recognized the clenching and unclenching of his other hand for what it was. Putting her hand over his, she looked directly into where she _thought_ his eyes would be. " You don't _seriously_ think it's _him_, do you? "

Robin blinked, and looked down at his hand. Boyious, nervous, " guess-I-got-caught " laughter spilled from his previously thinned lips. " Heh...With him you never know. But...I don't think so. "

She grunted. " That's a surprise. "

_Even Raven makes jokes? Surely I'm not that bad..._" Though I'm sure he'd like to try, I know Slade isn't responsible for everything. "

Raven gave him a that's-bullshit look. Robin had the grace to look embarrassed and sweatdrop. " Well, I admit, he's the first one to come to mind. But then I think about it, and proceed from there. This, I don't believe is his doing. Like I told Star, when she mentioned cloning, that's a little too Saturday morning for him. This is just plain beneath him. And he's got his body back, so he wouldn't be working for someone else. "

She watched him as he spoke, taking in the emotions he was giving off; glad that for once, he was using that lump 4 feet above his ass for something other than a rock. " Logic. It must have missed you. "

The sweatdrop increased in size. " Don't pick on me. I'm being good. And besides, if nothing else, Slade would want us to know he was doing it, if he was doing it. Just to piss me off, if not for any other reason. "

_Why not? You make it so easy for him. Sometimes you make me wonder boy...Hm...I made a joke. _" Can you remember that the next time you see his two-toned face? "

The sweatdrop disappeared and a confident grin spread over his face; accompanied by a thumbs-up. " Don't worry about me. After all, someone has to look after you. "

Her cheeks tinted the lightest pink._ Look after me...? Dammit,my face is warm.Ch'. Thank Azarath my hood is down. If he saw my face, I'd have to hurt him. _With that thought, the empath turned to go pick out a book from the shelf. " Stop talking to the mirror Wonder Boy. "

* * *

**RebelleWithoutACause:** Yo, 5-0 is UPSET. XD

**TeenSpiritScented:** I would be too if you took my shit.

**RebelleWithoutACause:** And what a wonderful piece of technological water-care history this shit is. You seen some of this shit? I've got a piece right now, it's a fucking stick and a black box!

**TeenSpiritScented:** xD! Shoosh-ah. Can you control anything yet? That Mark guy keeps asking for you. There's a massive party going on down here, in case you can't feel the noise.

**RebelleWithoutACause:** Good God, why? And no. I can't. I don't have time to party, I might hurt someone. We need to pick up the pace, I'm not used to being this quiet. And the gate of opportunity is starting to close. They keep lowering the curfew it'll be harder and harder to get things done. Luckily, the little ones won't have to be out.

**TeenSpiritScented:** So what do you want to do? And who do you want to do it? oo?

**RebelleWithoutACause:** Let's see...that was the lake. I need the big kids. Get the jocks and the martial arts students. You remember our Blackout Pep-rally?

**TeenSpiritScented:** Sure.

**RebelleWithoutACause:** Well the McMeaty's/Ware-Buy arena's about to have one.

* * *

_Once again, I find myself with my friends. Dancin' the night away, it's like the party never ends..._

Malcolm Langdon was one happy teenager. The city officials were pissed off. The police were shitting themselves in frustration. And he was actually at a party, having fun without worrying about the aforementioned enforcers coming to break it up. Not to mention the very nicely shaped blonde dancing with him on the overcrowded floor.

_Then again, we don't want it to stop. 'Cause tonight's the night it goes sweatbox. Laser beams, flashing lights, wild cards..._

But he wasn't complaining. None of them were. The risks they were taking were well worth the rewards they were reaping right now. And the ones to come in the future would be even better. They would be normal kids again. Just like the ones in the majority of the cities in the country.

_Men from Mars, dressed in stars and stripes. Eclectic, electric. Ladies of the evenin', drinkin' booze and minglin'..._

And that Alice kid, she was something. Some rich kid's funds and the toys she could come up with. Holograms to keep them from being discovered from sneaking out at night. Even a pathological liar who's job was strictly coming up with excuses. Things were going their way, even though the lockdown on the city was getting worse. They weren't worried. That's what the party was for. This was success. The city was starting to respond. A little more and the stage would be set for the rebel girl's play.

_Mashing to the music, I can do anything. Freaky dicky, star speckles and pink butterflies. Life is nice, so nice..._

The music was turned down for an announcement. It was the guy they had met at the door; come to learn his name was Derrick. Apparently, those that didn't work last night would be working the next assignment. It still amazed Malcolm how they could all come together like this, for one cause, one common desire. They worked well, all of them doing this. No one left someone else behind, the differences that separated them all during high school, jr. high and those last years of elementary were nonexistent. Big kids helped little kids, jocks helped geeks, preppies and loners were actually working together without insults.

The arena. They were stealing the lights in the area where they held basketball games and wrestling events. At first, Malcolm had severely questioned the choices of things to make off with. But Mark explained it to him. It was the way it was to confuse everyone but the ones involved. If it were obvious, the police would be on them in no time and everything would be over. He had to admit, it was pretty slick.

And like Mark had said after they pulled their first job, it was like following a Siren's call. And knowing the way all your life; just not knowing you knew until you actually had to use that knowledge.

" You having fun! " The blonde asked, once the music had been turned back up.

Malcolm couldn't keep the grin off his face. " I've been waiting all week to feel this way! "

They all wanted their lives they had been promised since childhood. This was the best way anyone had come up with to get them. And if they had to steal them back, so be it.

_Oh my starry eyed surprise. Sundown to sunrise. Dance all night. We're gonna dance all night. Dance all night to this DJ. Ah sugar, dance all night to this DJ. Oh my starry eyed surprise_._ Sundown to sunrise. Dance all night. We're gonna dance all night. Dance all night to this DJ..._

* * *

SO: So...yeah. Another chapter...I'm not the type that whines and withholds chapters for reviews or anything, but I'm starting to wonder if there's something wrong with my fic here, or people just don't review. If there's something wrong, tell me. I also would like to know, if there's any particular OC that's favored more than another. Or if you don't likeone or all for some reason. Anything like that.

And I decided, the romance is going to be slow and steady. But it's coming.

Another thing. All this stealing and planning has a purpose. If you stay with me, you'll figure it out.


	4. To Hell We Ride

SO: Make way for a LONG fuckin' chapter people...Stand back.

* * *

" Alright, now we're touching it. "

The Titans had sat through yet another news cast dealing with the rash of inexpensive, well, used to be inexpensive, robberies. But this time, something was taken that they could not ignore.

Raven was already on the console to the super computer, typing and bringing up data that they could possibly use. Cyborg and Beast Boy were saving their game so they could come back to it later. Starfire was working on another terminal to bring up all the articles on the subject published recently. Robin was standing over Raven's shoulder silently, his mind already working at hyperdrive to figure out to reason behind all this.

" Alright, " He said finally, " What do we know? "

Beast Boy piped up as he hopped over the back of the couch. " The city's getting a bad case of Robin Hood? "

Cyborg dug his elbow into the top of the younger, green male. " And the crimes are starting to rise in terms of cost and inconvenience."

Starfire floated over, above the heads of her teammates/friends. She chose to hover just slightly over their shoulders so everyone had enough room to see." While I agree with the sentiment that the shortening of holidays is most unpleasant, I do not approve of the recent crimes committed. They seem to be more of an attempt to annoy the alpha administration. Perhaps it is some activist group? "

Raven glanced at the Tamaranian." Not to mention the large-scale assumption that one if not all crimes are committed by the teenage population. It may or may not be true, but there's no proof either way. "

Robin narrowed his eyes at the screen; glaring at the objects that had been stolen like they were responsible for their own disappearance. HIVE just destroyed things. Rancid had no idea of tact. Killer Moth also destroyed things. Dr. Light...was insane. Control Freak...was too lazy to plan out something like this. And his ever-present least favorite villain still considered it beneath himself to do something as low as stealing to get on the nerves of the public. He didn't care about the public. He cared about working _his_ nerves. The public was just a collection of moving targets.

Idly, he ignored the brewing argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg over the resemblance of the crimes to that of a video game where the object was to sneak around without being caught and use shadows to get past the security and achieve your objective. It wasn't too bad an idea, that someone could be copycatting games. After all, they had seen more bizarre.

Robin suddenly reminded himself why he put up with the two's fighting all the time. For they just brought something to his attention. Objects disappearing without anyone having any idea why they were stolen or who stole them.

_I'll be damned..._" My favorite mistake..."

Raven's fingers skated over the keys to the keyboard effortlessly. Her mind was racing, conspiracy theory running neck and neck with logic and it's twin rational. She had already gone through the list of criminals that were capable of pulling such a crime.

Honestly, she would be a bit disappointed to find out that regular teenagers were responsible for such a crime spree. Heaters, lake management equipment, lights from their arena. None of these things were anything that would be useful or worth anything to anyone but the people who managed them. The docks already had brand new heaters. The lake was being taken care of fine. And the arena would have new lighting within a week or so.

But everytime something was stolen, it was a little bigger. And a little bigger. From worthless, average heaters, to minimally expensive equipment, to all the lights in their sports center. The next thing that was taken would probably cost a lot of money to somebody.

As she tried to find a sense of some kind of pattern in the contraband stolen, Raven felt a spark of emotion from the Boy Wonder standing next to her. Violent eyes slid over to observe him. He seemed to seep of bitterness and amusement. Effectively tuning out Starfire trying to soothe the fight between Beast Boy and Cyborg and guiding them to the opposite terminal to see if there were some kind of device that could be built with the new edition of stolen property, the empath focused on her leader.

" ...My favorite mistake..."

Those same violent eyes narrowed as soon as the words past his lips. _His favorite mistake...He could only mean two things. Red X and Slade. And Slade is already confirmed to not have a hand in this...Why didn't we think of this before? _

" You think it's Red X. " It was not a question.

His eyes never strayed from the screen. " He's the only one that would steal things without making a fuss about it. Everyone else doesn't mind the attention they gain. Slade would ignore the public, but he would get our attention. Red X would not. He just cares about getting what he wants and getting away. But the question remains–"

" What would he want with those things? They're useless to him. He can't sell them. And they're not in high demand. "

A snort. " He doesn't need a reason. He's a criminal. "

Raven couldn't argue with that. He was going against the laws by stealing. But all in all, he wasn't really a bad person. All things considered, Red X could be a lot worse. Thankfully, he was just selfish instead of sadistic and psychotic. Turning around in the chair to face him, blank lavender eyes looked up at him. " Which one? "

Robin didn't skip a beat. " The docks. Starfire and I will take the arena. Beast Boy and Cyborg can handle the lake. It should keep them out of trouble and away from the hostile adults. "

The empath nodded her head and floated up towards the door. Robin turned his head to address the other members of his team. " Here's the plan..."

* * *

Beast Boy was a kid,

He knew because, well, he wasn't an adult.

There were things that, being a kid, you were just entitled to.

They were God-given rights that everyone under the age of 21 should have access to. The freedom to rebel against the force that's told you what's right and wrong all your life. The privacy, space and actions that helped you shape who you are and what your personality shall be. The room to make mistakes and learn from them, or repeat them. The time to enjoy life with the energy of youth. The chance to be reckless and take risks. The time to hang out with friends and do things amusing to yourself and others. Play pranks, sports, music, parties, TV shows, video games, the mall, road trips, all a part of shaping your person.

These were all things that he took pride and joy in. Because he was an adolescent. Unfortunately, he knew this was not the case for most of the teenage population of the city. And he felt guilty when he could go out and do things, while others could not, simply because, he helped saved the city.

Honestly, he was torn between being disappointed and being proud. The underaged population was fighting back. But they were doing it the wrong way. Things that had been done to protect everyone, albeit outrageous, were still done for the good of everyone. Whether or not prejudice heavily influence such laws, he was completely sure.

Even still, it didn't make for anyone stealing or breaking the law. And he had to remember, whenever they faced who was responsible, not to go easy on them just because he sympathized with their cause. He was a hero first and a teenager second.

As if it wasn't hard enough being under 18.

Green eyes looked to where he assumed his leader's eyes would be as the Boy Wonder gave them their orders and where they were going to be doing their reconnaissance. Him and Cyborg in the park, was it? Well, at least if they couldn't find anything, they'd be able to play around with plenty of room.

He hopped up and hung onto Cyborg's shoulder as the older male downloaded some information. " Dude, if we don't find anything, we settle that laser tag score. "

Cyborg snorted. " There's nothing to settle. I just need one more hit on your green ass. "

" Screw you, one more hit! I can come back! "

" It was 24-3."

" It means nothing! I'm just an underdog! " The green being further emphasized his point by transforming into a mutt.

Cy just shook his head at him. " C'mon Marmaduke, we got work to do before you get owned."

* * *

Alice Whitaker was not a stupid girl.

The youngest person to ever attend Jump High, she had quite the reputation for being the exact opposite.

Simply put, the girl was a genius.

There was a time when being a genius such as herself gave you more opportunities and chances to do things that normal kids didn't get a chance to do. Unfortunately, when you lived Jump City, nothing normal tended to happen. She was watched with a critical eye. For another genius on the wrong side of the law was all they needed. It was a bit insulting, for all her work with electronics and mathematics to monitored so and her intentions constantly questioned. There were many of her creations that had met their end unfairly because of fear that they would be used against the city.

When Alice had gotten that fateful phone call that particular day weeks ago, she had been waist deep in a crude model of a particle acceleration machine. It had been just what she needed to hear. And at first, she didn't believe the people on the other end of the phone were serious, but they could be. With their ideas and number, her genius and creations, plus the mental input of other minds not quite as gifted as hers, but useful enough, they could be very successful.

And so far, she gathered, they were. She was working on the final touches of a neutralizing flash bomb. They were going to need it for their next job. For security cameras were going to be a problem that they didn't want to deal with. If someone saw them before they had time to get their goods and get away, they would be facing the entire JCPD in less than 5 minutes.

That girl, Rebella Avalon, she reminded her of a mystical being she had read about while she was waiting for the rest of her class to finish their tests. The woman was an ice maiden. Cold, calculating, she was only seen by those she deemed worthy. Pale, white as snow skin with blue streaks running from her hips to her thighs and down her shoulders. The same streaks on her face under her eyes and over her cheeks. Ice blue eyes and frigid hair. She was clothed in a pale blue wrap, secured on one side of her waist by a silver ring. A matching color piece of material wrapped around her bustline. To anyone, it looked like her clothes would fall off at any minute, but she knew what she was doing. If you were in Hanagoori's presence, staring at her body was not what your attention was on.

She had the gift of Utaiageru. Singing with her strength and energy, and empowering all those around her with her voice. She was pivotal to the fight against their planet's oppressor. She lifted her voice to the hero's powers, and the all-powerful, supreme evil was destroyed.

Hopefully, that would be the case here with their leader. Said leader they had only seen twice, when she greeted them at the door, and when she stood next to Derrick as he explained what she had planned out for them.

And she would see her again tonight. Some girl had made the comment about her making a lot of plans and giving a lot of orders, not that they had a problem, but what if one of her plans went wrong or something happened while they were out. None of them would know what to do. So the next time Derrick came down from the roof of the abandoned apartment/bar building, she was with him. People rushed her and asked her questions and tugged on her clothes and someone of the smaller ones around her age even hugged her. She lifted one little girl up, someone's child in the room, and held a hand up to calm them down.

She pointed to her mouth and shook her head. Then pointed to them and pointed to herself proudly, then gave a thumbs up. Not everyone knew what that meant. But it was a good enough sign when she placed the child down and hopped up on Derrick's back. He supplied them with the explanation that she was going with them.

Alice finished up and shut the panel on the side of her latest creation. " Finish! " She announced and passed it along to the other smart minds she was working with. They checked over her work and prints and calculations with critical eyes. But she knew her work was perfect. It had to be. This had to go off without a hitch.

She hopped down from her bar stool and ventured over to where the other bi, tri and multilingual kids were. One of them helped her on top of the table so she could argue her point if they got into a heated discussion again about the differences in a book through the other language translations and such.

Alice pointed to the small box that was being passed up to the area where the announcements were made. What used to be a band area. " Pika. "

They, a band of 5, turned their heads to look. " Bright enough? "

Her hand waved. " Hai. " Then out of her pocket, she pulled a small enhanced PDA to show them the plans. " Whitikuker no Pika. "

Several of them snickered. Alice pouted and set to work on her PDA for something new. The two who hadn't snickered looked over her shoulders at what she was doing. " Nanda? "

Alice giggled to herself. " Sokotsumono ten matsuki. " Then she pointed to Rebelle, who was sitting on the other side of the room holding someone else's child and listening to something another person was saying.

This was going to make a great book one day.

* * *

They had to be absolutely silent as they snuck towards the automobile lot through the woods. A few branches being snapped was all they could chance. Anything like falling or knocking some tree over would draw entirely too much attention. Nothing that they needed in large amounts.

They were a small band. No more than 10, no less than 8. All of them varied in size, but all were big enough to dwarf all the plant and animal life, excluding the trees they were trying hard not to brush up against too much. A smaller form and one of the larger ones paused near the edge of the wooded area, where the parking lot of a car dealership began. Both of them dug into satchels around their shoulders and retrieved small, circular, metallic objects. Said objects were then tossed from their hiding place to roll down the small incline the wooded area ended on.

The small balls of metal rolled down into the parking lot and under two cars. Then they came to a stop just past the bumpers. Silence reigned once again as their movement stopped.

**BUUUUZZZZZ-POP!**

Both metallic objects burst into blinding light. The security cameras in the parking lot up on lamp posts fell limp with no power. As soon as the light died down, those dwelling in the wooded area rushed from their hiding place and towards the very middle of the lot. Their black clothing did little to hide them as they stopped where one of the lamp lights could shine down on them. The smaller form that had thrown a flashbulb-nullifier pointed in various directions quickly; their gloved hands shiny faintly from the leather that coated them in the light of the almost deserted area. Without taking a second to confirm their orders, they all split, two by two in the indicated directions.

The form that had given the directions and the other, larger figure that had thrown the other flash bomb hastily made their way over to a particular styled sports car. It was red, and low to the ground, made by a well-known and glorified company and the engine was even still warm. The smaller one gestured for the larger one to come around to their side and pointed to the key hole. The bigger one complied and knelt down until it was eye-level with the lock. It then produced some instruments from it's sleeves, and set to work picking the lock.

This was going on in other parts of the lot as well. All the black figures were picking locks on the same type of car. Low to the ground, sports, same well-known company and all of the cars black but the one the leaders were working on. It was candy apple red.

It had barely been 5 seconds before the locks popped open. The others took a little longer than 10-15. And as soon as they were open, work was started on the ignition. That which could be started in less time, given they knew what they were going up against ahead of time. In even less time than it took for the locks, the cars were started and the doors were closed. Both occupants secured themselves and backed the cars from their places.

Unfortunately, that was just how long it took the security to come and check out what was the disturbance with the cameras.

" HEY! Get out of those cars! "

The one in the driver's seat of the red car ripped off the mask on his face and looked in the rearview mirror, as did his passenger. " Shit, " he cursed, then revved up the engine. " Time to go! "

* * *

Robin couldn't have asked for a better reason to be woken up in the middle of the night to fight crime.

Because there wasn't one.

If there was one thing that Robin did envy about the kids of the city, it was that they could sleep full nights without having to be awakened by an attack that they had to stop. They only had to worry about it at all if the attack was in an area where they lived. And then only because they might be crushed in the ensuing battle.

There wasn't anything he wanted more than to shut that damn flashing alarm off and go right back to sleep. But he couldn't. He knew. Duty called. And the heart shall wait. Or in this case, the eyes. And he was lucid enough to function. By the time they got to the scene, he would be completely battle ready.

_Besides,_ he thought arrogantly, _none of these guys can even beat me on their best day._

Running a hand through his hair and adjusting his mask on his face, the Boy Wonder shoved his covers aside and went to get dressed and make his way to the garage. He needed to get to the R-Cycle and the scene of the crime.

By the time he felt the hum of his precious cycle, Robin was awake, alert and completely wary. His helmet helped in protecting his eyes from the unforgiving wind of the road while he tracked and pursued the source of the disturbance. The T-Car was not that far ahead of him, and Beast Boy was flying on one side, Starfire on the other.

Every time, it took him a few seconds to wonder where Raven was, then remember she was inside the T-Car with Cyborg. And another few seconds for him to squash the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Raven and Cyborg in the car together; just the two of them. He didn't have time to analyze feelings or discover just which emotion it was. They had a job to do.

" Someone's broken into Leary's Auto Dealership and stolen 4 cars. We're looking for 3 black Porches and 1 red one. " He heard Cyborg's voice over his com. link.

Robin looked over the coordinates. " Sounds like someone wanted to go for a joyride without paying. Any clues as to who it is? "

This time it was Raven's voice he heard. " The security guard said all he could tell was that the thieves were dressed in black. "

At that, Robin's hands tightened on the handle bars. It sounded like Red X so much. Dressed in black, stealing all black cars and one red one. It was like he was taunting him. But then his mind caught up with the rest of her statement.

_Thieves dressed in black. More than one...Either he's got partners, or it's not him. Wait a minute, who the hell is it–? _" It's them..."

Starfire piped up and pointed in front of them. " Friends! I think I see the ones responsible for the vehicle disappearance. "

Just ahead of them, were the twin headlights of a particular sports car. As soon as it came over the hill, 4 more just like it came over the hill behind it. All of them had to be going over the speed limit. The closer they got the less like cars they started to look like. As the black and red blurs raced by, Starfire and Beast Boy were thrown for a loop from their passing.

" Gyaaaah! " Beast Boy instinctively, turned into a flapping bat to stay in the air and regain his bearings.

Starfire blinked a few times and straightened out her hair. Cyborg hit the brakes, then the gas, and viciously turned the steering wheel to the left for a U-turn in the middle of the road. Robin had to get up on the rock wall to avoid being run over, before he too turned around. Pulling up on the handle bars, he revved the engine, front wheel in the air, then let it fall down and tore down the street; quickly gaining on the speedy brigade.

Raven reached over to press a button on the dashboard. A blue light appeared on the roof of the car as a warning. The perpetrators had to know that if they didn't stop, the Titans would take powerful, and possibly damaging action. But all she got for the warning was an increase in speed and the cars breaking their formation.

Eyes glowed, weapons were drawn and cannons were raised even before Robin hollered, " TITANS! GO! "

* * *

" We got company..."

The red car had been in the very front of the whole formation. But with the sudden appearance of the Titans in back of them, all the cars broke. The passenger in the red vehicle turned around to see just how close their were. But given the bright lights and compromised visuality by the mask they were wearing, they could only see several shapes gaining on them fast.

The simple black mask was ripped off with a vengeance, revealing multi-colored hair and annoyed brown eyes. Their dark-skin shining under the harsh highway lights as the car leaned towards the edge of the road. With the car being topless, she could easily stand up in the seat and see behind them. The Boy Wonder was getting the closest. Behind him was that damn Titan car and in the air were the green one and the second alien girl. She could only guess that the first one was in the car with Cyborg.

" Shit..." Without removing her eyes from the super heros behind them, she threw her hand out to the side. " SCATTER! "

So many things happened at once, the Titans could barely keep up with it all. Two of the black cars raced forward with the aided power of nitros. Beast Boy and Starfire chased after those. One slammed on the brakes so they went ahead, did a quick spin and tore off in the opposite direction. The last black one popped up on two wheels and drove up the rock wall to reach to street atop it. The remaining red car did it's best to get in the way of Robin's cycle and the T-Car. The R-cycle was struggling a little to remain upright. While the T-Car's windshield had been cracked by Rebelle's voice giving her command.

" Now what Rebel Girl? " The driver of the red car removed a hand from the steering wheel to snatch off his mask; revealing pale skin and unconcerned blue eyes despite the situation. " We can't outrun them in this car. "

Rebelle looked to him, then looked back at the Titans. " Hell..." She turned around and plopped in her seat, " They're a lot more tenacious in person! "

She had known that they were bound to run into the Titans if they were discovered. And she had planned for the other cars to get away while they stalled the Titans, but now she didn't know what to do. If the Titans broke off and intercepted the other cars, it was going to suck.

Growing annoyed with the situation, she reached over and wrenched the stereo on. Then turned it all the way up. The noise was so loud, it actually made a few rocks fall down from the wall next to them.

It took her a few moments to realize it, but an idea formed seconds later. " Saa..." Rebelle turned around to face the upcoming Titans, and the R-cycle mid-turn. She had to act fast or the Boy Wonder would get away. Unfortunately, she had no idea if this plan would work at all. She had little to no understanding about her powers at all. But there really wasn't a choice. The Titans would not let her and RJ go, she knew. So she had to make them let go.

In the seconds it took for the next song to come on, Rebelle's heart was beating a mile a minute. She felt like she did those times when she was playing a video game and there was a possibility of her getting in a very powerful move. She felt that it was a good opportunity, and that if it hit, the fight would be hers, but if it missed, she'd never have a chance like that again.

All her attention was directed on the Boy Wonder, who was still in mid-turn, mere seconds being slowed down to eons in her mind. He was going after the car that went off in another direction. None of the other drivers would be able to stay away from the Titans for long. The two ahead of her and RJ weren't that far away; she could still the headlights. This was it.

" ALRIGHT! "

Her voice had the desired effect, with her head facing the Titans in pursuit. Robin's cycle was nearly toppled; stopped only by a sudden coat of black...whatever it was. Encouraged by this, and knowing now that there was no way back, a plan formed in her head as the song went to the first verse.

" RJ...Tell the others to meet up on the highway once we get off this road. I want them all in front of us, single file. We watch their backs. And when I say ' ride ', that's just what the fuck we all do, savvy? "

She couldn't turn her head to see if he heard all that she said, but it was the best she could do at the time. She'd know soon enough. Focusing all her attention on the Boy Wonder again, Rebelle raised her voice to the words.

" With you it's never good enough, because you want the stuff, that could change your future. You're lost amongst a sea of chance, and now the more you dance, just gets you sinking deeper! "

By now, the Boy Wonder had to be saved twice from being knocked from the road and over the side of the edge. The T-Car was still holding up behind them. And the green Titan, Beast Boy, she recalled his name to be, had hung back a little to see if his assistance was needed.

Unfortunately, Rebelle hadn't counted on the abilities of the dark Titan, Raven. For before she knew it, the car was coated in black and was forcibly slowing down. In the time it took her to observe their front, their back was being attacked.

" Aw hell no you don't! " With that thought angering her slightly, Rebelle threw her hand out forward and continued to sing with the music, " You don't know what you're striving for and you never seem to try. It's too early! Don't live your lie! Keep on moving! It's time to...! RIDE! "

As soon as the word left her lips, the black coat left the car, the T-Car's windshield completely broke and the front of the car smushed in a little bit. RJ had pressed the nitro button and the car lurched forward. It was so fast that Rebelle could barely keep from flying over the back end of the car and into the street. But she caught herself and continued to shout out with the lead singer as the Titans played catch-up. She had not even noticed, that when she tossed her hand out, a light bluish glow engulfed her hand.

" RIDE! RIDE! RIDE! "

With those three shouts, and her hand out directing her voice towards them, the T-Car was forced to slow down. The engine was being crushed under her force. The R-Cycle had to accelerate quickly to avoid being knocked into as Cyborg struggled to maintain control.

Pleased with herself, but not forgetting again, Rebelle turned in her seat, putting her other hand out in front of the car, the same glow coming over it; trying to aim somewhat at the other two Titans.

" NOW IT'S TIME TO RIDE! RIDE! RIDE! RIIIDE! "

Apparently, her aim was a little off, because aside from knocking off center the two Titans, she'd hit the rock wall, and caused rocks to fall. The two black cars ahead of them had to swerve to miss them. Rebelle winced, and decided not to try that again. Instead, she turned her attentions back to the three Titans in back of her.

Which she couldn't have done sooner, for three Birdarangs impaled themselves into the trunk of the car. This surprised her so much, she screamed and put her hands up. And as soon as she got the sound past her lips, the explosive discs that were being hurled in her direction flew right back the way they came from. But just a little off, like her aim seemed to have a knack for doing tonight. The discs were tossed into the open windshield of the T-Car.

Cyborg looked like he gave a little cry of surprise, but Raven simply...melted out of the car's roof. Rebelle knew they were in trouble now, even though they had taken out one Titan. It would only be a matter of time before one of the flying ones picked him up and he joined back into the fight. Which was happening as she moved onto the second verse. The Titan that threw glowing green things was racing back to get Cyborg.

That left her to contend with Raven, Robin and Beast Boy. Luckily, they were close to the bridge leading into the inner city. Rebelle looked down at RJ to see how he was handling all of this. To her surprise, well not entirely, the boy was grinning. Shaking her head at him, the unaverage girl turned her attentions to the 4 Titans in back of her and the one in front.

It seemed Beast Boy had eaten his Wheates this day, for his brain was working up a plan. So it seemed, as he transformed into a whale and opened his mouth to intercept all the cars.

But Rebelle would have none of it, turning around and throwing her arm out to the side in an formation command; the blue coloring flaring to an electric cerulean. " MOVE! "

At her vocal command, the cars all popped up on two wheels and headed towards the rock wall to drive upon it and get over the massive form of the green whale. Luckily, the force of her yell had pushed him back a few feet so they had enough room to get their speed up and maintain their balance.

Her hands were a lighter color when RJ tore from the road onto the rock wall, which was ending right about the point of Beast Boy's tail. Her eyes had closed until she felt the horizontal ground under her, rather than right next to her head. One brown eye peeked open, then another one. They were okay. And the Titans were again, playing catch-up.

" Hell yeah bitch! " She cheered, throwing her fist in the air, now without the glow; at the same time, blowing out the windshield from the car. RJ jumped and gave her a sour look. Her answering look was sheepish, but not near apologetic. For they were not out of danger yet.

Idly, Rebelle wondered if that Raven girl had read her mind, because as soon as she thought that, that black coat came over the car again. And this time, she was aided with an attack of a green humming bird pecking at her. Plus the flash discs the Boy Wonder was throwing at them from his bike. And the flying redhead was trying to move in and grab the car to slow it down from their side.

RJ did his best to keep the car away from the alien girl and knock her into the trees and bushed area where the rock wall used to be. But he would not be keeping this up. The car was already slowing down again.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck and other such explicatives! I need a song! Any fucking song! We have to get out of here. If we get caught, there goes the fucking machine all over again! _

Rebelle kept her arms up to block Beast Boy's poking and annoying hum. But the car was still slowing down. They were out of the triple digits and into the low doubles. This was getting out of hand. And she was getting pissed off.

" Grr...BACK OFF! BACK OFF! BACK! OFF! BACK THE FUCK OFF! "

Her furious yelling had the desired effect. Beast Boy was thrown back into Cyborg and Starfire. Robin was tossed from his R-Cycle, and had to be intercepted by Raven, who's powers were shoved back in her face. It was just the break they needed. Rebelle kept her back to RJ and her eyes on the Titans.

" All of them, across the bridge. Then scatter! "

RJ nodded and gunned it once again.

This had been one exciting night. So far they'd stolen cars, avoided the police, evaded the Teen Titans, so far. And they were close to getting away. Unfortunately, they were just as close to getting caught.

* * *

Derrick Smith was not about getting caught and taken to jail.

He and Rebelle were the leaders in this. And it was his job to pass along changes in plan through the homemade communication units they had. Little black boxes that fit into the insides of their shirts, and had a mouthpiece that hooked onto the collar. The earpiece was a small black rubber piece that fit completely in the ear.

" Attention all units! The tide is gettin' high! Ride on! I repeat, ride on! "

As if the night wasn't already kicking their ass, the bridge decided they weren't having a hard enough time. The warning lights on their end of it started to turn red. The bridge was starting to lift and separate. The last of the black cars just barely made it across without scraping its underside.

By now, Rebelle was quite tired and her throat was starting to hurt. Then there was this extreme hunger in her stomach. She felt like she could eat out a whole McMeaty's restaurant. Seeing the Titans indisposed for at least a little while, she slumped down in the seat and pressed a hand to her forehead.

Her look to RJ said it all, " Are we almost done? "

He nodded to the bridge ahead, but showed no signs of slowing down. Rebelle whined and covered her eyes with that same hand. But RJ nudged her with his elbow. " Hey, " He said without taking his eyes from the road as they neared the bridge, " You think you can hit that bridge as we pass over it? "

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then it hit her, what he was planning. As long as the Titans had a means of getting to them, they would keep trying to get to them. Nervously, she chewed her lip and looked at the bridge they were about to go over. The road was already lifting up at an angle. It made her uneasy.

Worriedly, she looked over to RJ; silently asking, " Yo, can you make that? "

The older boy grinned like a thief and pushed the car to its limit. She guessed that was her answer. Sighing and steeling her nerves for what she was about to do, Rebelle sat up again. The guard bar that came down to prevent cars from crossing the bridge broke over the front of the car. She wrapped her arm in the seatbelt next to her left hip and took a deep breath as RJ hit the nitro button one more time.

" RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

The bridge just exploded into a hail of cables, metal and concrete. Rebelle mentally thanked God, there was no boat under the bridge. For anything living under there before, was dead and buried now. She was well aware of the damage a human body could take. And a concrete shower was not on the list. Her hand, had glowed that same electric blue so bright, it got her attention. And as if that didn't work, it warmed her whole arm with an internal glow. Instead of being freaked out, she shook her hand out; hoping it would go away and focusing on their pursuers.

The Titans came to an immediate halt; a wall of black coming up before them to protect them from falling into the water, or any of the debris to come down on them. Seeing this made Rebelle smile slightly. But she was dead tired now, and so very hungry.

Hopefully, the Titans would give it up. Maybe consider the chase too dangerous, given what she had just done. And anyone else could come along and not know the bridge was out. Plus they needed to see if there was anyone trapped under the rubber.

The unaverage girl slumped into her seat with a yawn. " Home James..."

" Roger that, " RJ pressed the pedal to the metal to burn rubber, then tear down the road, " All units return to base. Repeat, all units return to base. "

* * *

SO: Damn...This is the effen longest thing, I have ever written. Who knew a highway battle could take so long? Geez...I hope ya'll appreciate this. Cause I'm as tired as she is...If anyone's wondering, Alice basically said that her device was a " Sparkle Bomb ". And when she pointed to Rebelle, she said, " A Complete Record of a Careless Person. "

Things should start to pick up from here. Next few chapters it gets real interesting. At least IMHO. Enjoy and leave a review!


	5. Get Back

**SO:** So it's been a while. Between laptop defects and college finals, I present an extended chapter. Well, it probably just looks longer in Word...

* * *

The buzz of excitement left over from their actions of the night reached through the roof of the building that was their affectionately termed, " Home base ". Rebelle could hear the retelling of their adventure over and over again; little details taken out here and added in there. It made her smile that they were so happy. And that they had been successful. If any one time they failed, she knew it would mean trouble.

Failure leads to doubt. And doubt is a poison that she could not afford to cure. Time was running out. Her voice had been heard. Her face had been seen. The Titans knew of her powers, or at least, if they didn't, they would soon. They'd be looking for her and RJ before long. Everyone would.

They had one more job to do. Then came the hard part: waiting. Would he answer? Would he ignore her? Would she have to go at this alone? Would their last attempt at gaining the super villain's attention even get off the ground? Honestly, it didn't need to succeed, they weren't even going to take anything. But because it was different, there were many more things that could go wrong. Too many questions and no answers. Thinking too much about one thing made her head hurt.

Thinking too much on an empty stomach especially wasn't a good thing. And what a full stomach she had. Smirking to herself at the show she had put on earlier, the very reason she had confined herself to the roof, Rebelle turned her head to observe the pile of fast food and ramen containers left in her wake.

She couldn't explain it. But after all that, she had been so very hungry. And she was never a big eater to begin with. Bags on top of bags, on top of ramen containers, on top of plastic containers, on top of soda cups, on top of plates and bowls. And she was still picking at a fruit salad. She just couldn't help herself; so was said when she snapped at those who go too close to her pile of food. Who knew powers drained you that much?

Ticking her lips, her right hand was brought up above her face, as she was lying flat on her back against the roof. Turning it over in front of the stars, her head moved to the side a little for observation. It looked like a normal enough hand. She knew, she'd had it all her life. So what was that blue glow all about earlier?

Brown eyes squinted in concentration as she tried to make it appear again. She knew she didn't just imagine it; there was the matter of that warmth that covered the expanse of her limb when she destroyed things. Teeth were grit as she attempted to force the light. But her hand stayed the same it always had been.

" Hey, rebel girl! "

Abruptly, she turned her head at the voice. RJ, and that little girl that had designed the Sparkle Bombs. Somewhere in her mind, Rebelle was sure that she should be in bed somewhere. Her parents must be worried. The thought was so far away however, that she didn't give it much consideration. Her eyebrows raised was the indication for the other to go on with what he came to say. While Alice, skipped over to where she was and threw her arms around her neck in a hug.

" Alice here had a great idea. "

Placing her hand on the little girl's back and stroking gently, Rebelle looked between the two. Her facial expression changed to that of slight confusion and interest. Alice giggled and nuzzled her face into the front of her shirt.

" I'm going to speak for you. "

Her mouth opened to say something, but she quickly caught herself. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but no one spoke for her. She had a mouth, she knew how to talk. She just couldn't control what happened when she did talk. Besides, there were things she knew that Alice didn't know. And didn't need to know. Narrowed eyes zeroed in on RJ standing near the door that led to the stairs.

He maintained his boyish grin and stuffed his hands in his pockets. " Don't look at me like that. She's just going to read your lips. "

A brow rose at that and she looked down at Alice. Who smiled up at her and nodded. " I'm very good with lip-reading! It's how I know when my mother plans to send me to bed early so her and daddy can play. "

A large bead of sweat formed on the backs of Rebelle's and RJ's heads. She just patted the girl on the head and pushed herself to stand up. It was time to let the other's know what the next move was, selections to be made, and a few other surprises she was considering.

* * *

" Dude! What happened out there! "

Robin prided himself on being the best at what he did. He knew he had the proper training to do whatever he wanted to do. His stubborn streak was a mile wide and several in both directions. If he put his mind to it, he was a force to be reckoned with. A one-teen army with the skills to back up his will should his weapon well run dry.

He'd fought them all, from a spoiled brat to an interdimensional demon. And while he may not have won every fight himself, he was still standing. While they were not. That accounted for something in his book.

So how was it, that he and his team were forced off the trail of a few kids out for a joyride!

Annoyance ticked at his features as his hands came around behind his head to meet there and press down on the back of his neck. He'd been up the rest of the night in deep thought about the whole situation. That girl, he would assume the leader from the way she gave out the orders, had some powers.

He hadn't gotten a clear chance to examine her on account of spending most of the chase trying to keep from going over the side or under rubber wheels and over rough pavement. But somehow, her attacks were connected to her hands, the music and her voice.

" Force fields...? "

Maybe she had some device on her hands that could cause her to throw force fields at them instead of surrounding herself as per the logical use. Turn a defensive into an offensive. It wasn't an unheard of idea. Certainly not anything new. But he would need more data, more information on the subject at hand.

Speaking of which...

He had seen her face. She looked normal, if you didn't mind the colors of her hair. Which, he couldn't be accurate on the true color of her hair. But given her race, he made a guess and went with black. Cyborg and Raven had gotten close enough to get a good description of her face. With that and the little data he had, he entered it into the main computer.

" Avalon, Rebella H. Teenager. Student at Jump High. Daughter to public servant Jonathan Avalon and Mary-Ella Avalon. Sibling, 1. Deceased. Andrew G. Avalon. Public servant. Killed in the line of duty, March 28th. "

The other members of his team gathered around him while he read off the data; each of them memorizing the female's face. That which held a look of anger, the position she was in suggesting she was being held that way for the picture to be taken. The slight tilt of her head even more of a clue, her hair going in a direction to the side of the frame.

" Kinda...normal looking to be such a hell raiser, don't you think? " Cyborg came to stand on his left side with his arms folded over his chest.

" Does her strange coloring indicate her to be different from her pack? Perhaps she is the alpha female and wishes to make it known? " Starfire hovered by his right side, albeit closer than Cyborg.

Raven stood next to her, bracing her hands on the front of the massive keyboard. " Cries for attention. But the other stuff is probably right, she was the only one giving orders last night. "

Robin nodded his confirmation, while Beast Boy climbed up on Cyborg's shoulder to see too. " I remember her! She was on TV yesterday! "

Cyborg tilted his head to the side in thought, then he too nodded and pointed. " He's right. I remember coming in on her picture. She went missing a few days ago. They think she was kidnaped. "

Robin reached over and pressed a few buttons to bring up the items stolen so far. " Clearly she hasn't been. She didn't seem to be in distress last night. What I still don't get, is why these things? If she has powers, and clearly she does, why not go after the big stuff like everyone else? "

Beast Boy leaped at the controls and started pressing buttons like crazy. When he was finished, there was an absurd, and childike drawing on the screen. A robot of some sort, with the stolen heaters for feet, the lake equipment for legs, the lights from the arena for head and chest, and the cars taken last night for arms. Turning back around to face his teammates, he presented his achievement.

" She intends to lead this! " He pointed for emphasis, " Against the city and take all the hair dye for herself so no one else has one! Dude! Think of all the bad hair days she would leave in her wake! Roots as far as the eye can see! No one will come out of their homes, the city would be her's for the taking! "

Three pairs of eyes rolled at his idea, the fourth pair actually considered it, but quickly came to the conclusion, given her teammates reaction that this was not the reasoning behind the thefts.

" As...likely as that is..." Robin started gently, turning back to the screen, " Look at her hair and her name. Like Raven said, it's a cry for attention. That maybe what these jobs are. She could be rebelling against the many restrictions put on teenagers in the city. Only, she's doing it the wrong way. "

Beast Boy puffed up. " Like there's a right way! You've seen the police! They don't care! They hear ' teenager ' they immediately think ' trouble '. They've been getting worse and worse with the bogus rules! It was only a matter of time before something like this happened! "

Starfire brought the profile back up once again. " She has no criminal record. Nothing that would suggest she means ill against the city. Perhaps she is just...misunderstood. She has not hurt anyone yet. "

Raven shook her head and brought up a few smaller screens. The owner of the docks, the attendant at the lake, the owner of the arena and the manager of the car dealership. " What about these people? They have to make up the cost somehow for the stolen property? "

" Oh c'mon! Aside from the cars, no one's gonna miss that stuff that much. It's not like what she took was expensive, and what was, it was from people who could afford it. "

The half demonic sorceress looked at him in surprise. " Are you suggesting we excuse her from breaking the law because she stole little things so far? Cyborg, she trashed your car. "

That was all that needed to be said. For the memory of his baby sitting up on supports in the garage, in serious need of repairs, was enough to banish his compassion. His human eye twitched and teeth gritted. " Off with her head. "

Sweat collect on the backs of all their heads at the mechanical man's words. Starfire and Beast Boy tugged him away from the console with promises to help rebuild the T-car better than ever.

Robin, who's eyes had been closed in consideration while everyone spoke and contributed, opened his eyes and began gathering all the information they had into one folder. " What do you think Raven? "

The dark Titan folded her arms over her chest while she watched him work with a bored look on her face. " She broke the law. Whether she's justified or not, is for the courts to decide. Our job is to stop her. Unfortunately, said courts are a running a little low on fair trials. "

" There's still the matter of her powers..."

She nodded. " She did attack us. She's not innocent. But she wasn't interested in fighting us, or the usual things. All she wanted to do last night was get away from us. And she did destroy the bridge. If she could do that, she could have crushed the T-car with us in it. Maybe we shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the whole kidnap thing. It would explain the erraticness of her choices in targets. "

" And her blatant lack of skill. There's still the fact that she was giving out the orders that bothers me about that plan. She didn't know what she was doing when she went up against us, but she ordered the others clearly. When she told them to scatter, they broke off. Later on they came back and formed single file with her car in front of us. She deliberately kept herself and her driver between us and the other cars. "

Both of them stood in silent deliberation for a few seconds, before the same conclusion came to them. " We're going to need more information. "

* * *

" This is it ladies and gentlemen! Our final act is written and here are your scripts! "

Alice was having the time of her life. Working so close with the leader of their revolution, someone older than her, but treating her in such a way that the other high school kids had never done. She couldn't ask for anything better. And her plans...so simplistic in their manner, but the wide scheme was ingenious.

" We're going to give them one more show before our curtain call! And what a show it's going to be! No more sneaking, no more snatching in the night! No more excuses! We're going to show this town that the teenagers will not sit still and be stepped on like so many before them! "

Rebelle stood confidently in the raised area where announcements were made; her mouth moving with words unspoken until she herself, gave them a voice. Alice was even starting to become good at matching her tone to the gestures that Rebelle made.

" We're mad as hell! And we're not going to take it anymore! "

Cheers roared around her as she started to get everyone worked up. It was like a really big pep rally, except everyone was on the team.

" Rally's Electronic Roadhouse is our target. My little ones, this is your last ride. When someone tells you to go, you go straight home! No sense in getting arrested when we've already got away with so much. "

This made everyone laugh. Well, almost everyone. There was this one girl, Alice and several others were beginning to notice that seemed to be displeased with things Rebelle did. She sat in the back of the room and whispered to those around her, a small band of her friends and those who actually listened to her, while everyone else listened eagerly to what their leader had to say.

" Ten-Ten " Marie Williams was a juvenile delinquent. She was just as angry with the way things were in Jump City, so much so that she had devoted her life to being a pain in the ass to all sources of authority. It had gotten her kicked out of school and behind the bars of juve hall for very good reasons. She didn't care for the way Rebelle did things. She wanted to be in charge; claiming that the only way to get them to back off was for them to learn who they needed to fear and who they didn't.

_If I ran this gig, Jump City wouldn't be coming down so hard on anyone because they're afraid of everyone. They'd be coming down on no one because they would all be afraid of ME! We should be blowing buildings apart and taking over the police department. This is our city, dammit! We should take it back by force! Not wait for her little " plan " to do it for us! _

She leaned over to the guy next to her, " She's so dramatic. Why doesn't she just tells us what we're going to snatch next and leave? Honestly. Oops. She can't. Can't speak. Can't control her powers. "

Many suspected she was just jealous of the attention and loyalty that Rebelle had. Not to mention her powers. She was ready to moan to whoever would listen about how she was way more deserving of powers than Rebelle. She could lead them a lot better. For when Ten-Ten was in juvenile hall, she was the leader of her own group. In school, she was the leader of her own group. And in the streets, she was the leader in her own group. This girl who had done nothing to deserve her respect and her loyalty.

The guy next to her snickered. " I don't know what makes her so special anyway. She's not even out of high school. And she thinks she can lead all of us? "

Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes as Rebelle went on with her latest plan. " This is just ridiculous. Why don't you just say you've been doing all this for cheap thrills? "

Alice's voice stopped, and heads turned. Ten-Ten didn't back down. She knew, Rebelle knew who she was. They were a large group in a small building. News traveled rather fast. Everything was still and quiet for a long time. The tension in the air was so thick a knife wouldn't cut through it, a bayonet would be more useful. Finally, Rebelle tipped her head to the side to crack her neck; a show of keeping her temper. " Do you uh...have a problem, Marie? "

Ten-Ten stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. " It's Ten-Ten and you're damn right I do! "

" Then I suggest you see a doctor. We're trying to plan." Rebelle stepped down from the band area and gestured to those around her who were paying attention.

" No, you're trying to plan! You don't fool me, I know what you're up to! "

" Oh? And what am I up to? "

" Doing all these little things because you're scared to take the whole establishment on! If I had those damn powers I'd be bustin' shit up! "

" And that's exactly why we're in the position we're in! Idiot! If you went around destroying things, with people in them, do you think the city would be so quick to release its death grip on the adolescent population! That's what the fuck everyone does now! "

Things were getting heated. People had started to back up, leaving Rebelle and Ten-Ten in a circle together. Alice was standing firm behind Rebelle, looking as fierce as the older girl was.

" You don't see them restricted by these fuckin' rules do you! "

" That's because they're fucking criminals, you bull-headed moron! They didn't follow the rules when they were fair, why the hell would they start when they're unfair! They're the goddamn reason why the people are afraid of us now! "

" Then I say we give them something to be afraid of! " Ten-Ten was so incensed with her words that she pounded on the table with her fists.

Rebelle closed her eyes, and seemed to calm down considerably with that action. Alice adjusted her tone accordingly. " I think you've had enough excitement tonight Ten-Ten. You should go home. "

" Oh? Because I had enough excitement or because you want me to be silent about the truth? " The grin on her face was positively vicious.

" Ten-Ten... "

" You're afraid to take them all our! You're not fit to lead any of us! "

" URUSEE! "

All eyes turned to the bar. Alice had climbed a chair was standing upon it with just the most livid look on her face. Blue eyes flashed with so much anger, Rebelle feared she was in danger of spontaneous combustion.

Accusingly, she pointed a finger at Ten-Ten. " Dare ni iken shitenda temee! "

Ten-Ten snorted at her. " I don't know what you just said, but I don't like the way you said it! "

Rebelle interrupted this time, narrowing her eyes at the other girl while her hand gripped her shoulder. Alice regained her composure and hopped down to sit in a chair. " Leave her alone. "

Ten-Ten threw her arm off and took a stance like she was about to attack Rebelle. Who just backed up and brought her hands up to her chest. Ten-Ten smirked. " You couldn't lead us. If you didn't have those powers, I'd kick your ass right now..."

Rebelle brought her foot up to shove a table out of the way between the two of them. A few people jumped, others got up on top of things to get a better view. RJ came to stand behind her, but she put her hand up to stop him. Then her hand came forward, and the other one coming up to join it.

Eyes were on Ten-Ten now. She looked over Rebelle. She was bigger than she was, she had been to juve hall, she definitely knew how to fight. She could really take her apart if she wanted to. But she still had those powers. She could send her through a wall if she got mad enough. She snorted and went to grab her coat. " This isn't a fair fight. I'm outta here..."

" Then get the hell on! "

At this, RJ and Rebelle looked down at Alice. Who was quite pleased with herself and swinging her legs off the edge of a chair. RJ looked back to Ten-Ten and narrowed his eyes. " You heard what she said. "

Ten-Ten nodded to a few of her friends and moved towards the exit. " See you at Rally's. "

* * *

_Ten-Ten Marie..._

_You product of the machine's defense. I will not let you get in the way. You shall not protect your master. Come against me again, and I will not be held responsible for your future..._

_Or lack thereof..._


End file.
